


Волей небес

by trololonasty



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Alternate Universe - No Miraculous, Arranged Marriage, Awkwardness, Developing Friendships, Drama, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fluff, Magic, Minor Character Death, Minor Violence, Romance, Slow Burn, Strangers to Lovers, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:55:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 22
Words: 23,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24023203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trololonasty/pseuds/trololonasty
Summary: Он – бог хаоса и разрушений. Она – принцесса, чьё королевство обречено пасть. Ради спасения своих подданных она станет его женой.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Written in the Stars](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23101609) by [Boogum](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boogum/pseuds/Boogum). 



> Идея фика родилась из заявки: «Безудержные, страстные поцелуи, причиной которым стал подарок от всего сердца».

Маринетт читала истории о девушках, которых приносили в жертву, дабы ублажить богов. Вот только она никогда не думала, что однажды сама вызовется стать этой жертвой и что в результате ей придётся стать женой бога, чьё имя ей было не узнать во веки веков.

Имена обладали силой. Скажи он ей своё — и она смогла бы управлять им. Ни один бог по доброй воле не даровал бы простому смертному такую власть.

— Уверена, что этого хочешь? — спросил он. Его неземная красота и острые, опасные когти делали его одновременно похожим и на ангела, и на демона. — Ты никогда не сможешь вернуться обратно. Никогда больше не увидишь своих родных и друзей.

— Моё королевство будет спасено, если я соглашусь?

— Да.

— Тогда я согласна.

И он унёс её прочь из мира людей — туда, где в каждом вдохе чувствовался запах магии и смерти. На их свадьбе не присутствовало никого за исключением бога, проводившего церемонию, — наводящего ужас создания с холодными, как лёд, глазами. Даже просто находясь рядом с ним, она ощущала, словно нить её жизни в любой момент может быть перерезана острыми ножницами. Он не улыбнулся ни разу.

Вся церемония была формальностью. Никаких украшений или особых нарядов. Её наречённый был облачён в ту же тёмную мантию, сотканную из самóй тени, что была на нём, когда Маринетт увидела его впервые, а кольцо, которое он надел ей на палец, было чернее ночи и холодило кожу. Она подумала, что оно более чем отвечает представлениям об обручальном кольце от бога хаоса и разрушения.

— Можете скрепить свои клятвы поцелуем.

Он сделал шаг вперёд и теперь нависал над ней. Она ожидала, что, оказавшись рядом с ним, почувствует такой же холод, который исходил от второго бога, но от него шло тепло, как от обычного человека.

Их взгляды встретились. Её сердце ускорило свой бег, сбиваясь с ритма. У него были такие зелёные-презелёные глаза. Они были ярче нефрита и цветом напоминали ей летнюю траву. Это стало облегчением. Жить с ним было бы куда сложнее, если бы ей пришлось всё время смотреть в бездушные камни.

— С твоего позволения?

При других обстоятельствах она бы, может быть, даже рассмеялась. Бог просит разрешения? Неслыханно. Но сейчас беспокойства и сомнения ни с того ни с сего заскреблись у неё в груди. Она ведь сама согласилась на этот брак. Идти на попятный было поздно. Ей это было прекрасно известно. Точно так же, как ей было известно и то, что она не могла бросить в беде своё королевство и своих подданных. Дело было в том, что… какая-то частичка её до сих пор держалась за фантазии о мужчине мечты: милом, нежном и добром. Определённо без хвоста, кошачьих ушей и когтей. У них было бы трое детей, хотя, разумеется, сначала они бы влюбились друг в друга без памяти…

Эта мечта разбивалась перед самыми её глазами, оказывалась погребена и растоптана.

— Отвечай, смертная, — поторопил её проводивший церемонию бог. Или, скорее, приказал со всей ненавязчивостью удара плетью.

Подскочив на месте, она вновь заглянула в глаза цвета летней травы.

— Да, — прошептала она. — Я позволяю.

Он грациозно склонил голову и прижался к её губам своими. Дыхание перехватило. Поцелуй длился всего секунду, и всё же ей показалось, что он коснулся её души, затронув нечто полузабытое, что было спрятано глубоко внутри и разбросано по кусочкам.

Он отстранился и, морща лоб, посмотрел ей в глаза.

Неужели он тоже это почувствовал?

— Дело сделано, — объявил бог-церемониймейстер.

Тёплая рука обхватила её ладонь.

— Пойдём, — произнёс её муж (потому что, да, как это ни было странно, теперь он был именно им). — Я отведу тебя домой.

* * *

Замок был огромен и скрывался в окутанной туманом скале. Холод. Тьма. Тишина. В ушах отчётливо слышалось биение её собственного сердца. Каждый шаг отдавался эхом.

— Здесь ещё кто-нибудь есть? — спросила она.

— Только мы.

— О, — сглотнула она.

— Тебя это смущает?

— А это имеет значение?

Нечто изменилось в его взгляде, и он отвернулся.

— Сюда. Я провожу тебя в твою комнату.

* * *

Её живот не переставая скручивался в узлы. Прямо перед ней стояла кровать, такая огромная, что на ней могло поместиться шестеро человек, и укрытая бархатом. Сегодня была её брачная ночь. Она знала, что должно было случиться. Но её муж так и не подошёл к ней и даже ничего не сказал на этот счёт.

Он ждал первого шага от неё? Что она сбросит свои одежды, словно некий подарок, приготовленный специально для него?

Она так не может. Не станет.

Но он ведь был богом. Он был богом, а она обещала отдать себя ему, дабы спасти своё королевство от разрушения. Окончательное узаконивание брака было всего лишь частью этой договорённости.

Дрожащими руками она потянулась к завязкам на спине платья. Плотная ткань ниспала с её плеч, обнажив тоненькую нижнюю рубашку. Его глаза округлились, и он подошёл к ней, подхватив рукава платья, прежде чем они успели соскользнуть ниже и оголить её ещё сильнее.

— Что ты делаешь? — спросил он.

Она залилась краской.

— Я… Я думала, что ты…

— Жена. — Тёплыми руками он аккуратно вновь натянул на неё платье. — В этом нет необходимости. Поцелуя было достаточно.

— О.

Её колотящееся сердце усмирило свой ритм. Фух. Одной проблемой меньше.

Погодите-ка.

Слегка наклонив голову набок, она окинула его внимательным взглядом.

— Так вы… этого не делаете, значит? Хотя вы же бессмертные и я понятия не имею, как рождаются боги… — И тут ей в голову пришла новая мысль, и её глаза чуть не вывалились из орбит, как у ошарашенного ребёнка. — Постой, а ты вообще _можешь_?

Может, у его тела не было всех необходимых, кхм, _частей_.

На его щеках выступили розовые пятна.

— Эм, да, могу.

— О.

Так, значит, дело было в ней? Ему что, просто не хотелось быть со смертной, несмотря на то, что он всё-таки взял её в жёны? Это было до странного обидно.

Возможно, её мысли отразились у неё на лице, потому что он осторожно коснулся его своей ладонью и поднял её голову так, чтобы заглянуть ей в глаза.

— Ты храбрая женщина, Маринетт Дюпэн-Чэн, и я уважаю тебя за жертву, которую ты принесла. Но мы с тобой не любим друг друга. Нет нужды пересиливать себя, чтобы отдать дань традиции, которая в этом мире не играет никакой роли.

Её губы округлились от удивления.

Ласково улыбнувшись, он легонько, ободряюще провёл большим пальцем по её щеке. Затем, пожелав ей спокойной ночи, он оставил её в комнате одну.


	2. Первая трапеза

Маринетт проснулась в одиночестве в находящейся в каменной башне комнате. Она не могла назвать её своей спальней. Ещё нет. Бесспорно, та была богато украшена хорошей древесиной, замысловатой резьбой, ковром, мягкости которого позавидовала бы любая королева и на который было так приятно наступать босыми ногами. Но этой комнате недоставало ощущения домашнего уюта. Никаких цветов, картин или знаков, что здесь кто-то жил раньше.

И потому Маринетт чувствовала себя в ней гостьей.

Просачивающийся сквозь шторы свет стал ярче — неожиданное зрелище после вчерашнего мрака и темноты. А она-то уж начала сомневаться, сможет ли различать день с ночью.

Поднявшись с кровати, она подошла к окну и раздвинула тяжёлые шторы. Её глаза округлились.

— О, — выдохнула она.

Замок до сих пор был окутан туманом, но теперь он был, скорее, тёплой, янтарной дымкой, обволакивающей всё, словно мёд. Из покрывающей раскинувшуюся внизу долину мглы выглядывали верхушки берёз и сосен. Сковывающее её напряжение слегка спало. Здесь всё-таки что-то росло. Это была не просто обитель смерти.

В дверь тихо постучали.

— Ты не спишь?

Вздрогнув, Маринетт развернулась лицом к двери.

— Эм… нет?

Она не хотела, чтобы это прозвучало как вопрос, но теперь уже ничего не попишешь.

— Ты, должно быть, голодна. Завтрак готов. Я отведу тебя в столовую.

— Могу я для начала одеться?

— О, эм, конечно. Я тогда… подожду тебя здесь.

Уголки её губ дёрнулись. Для бога он был довольно неловким в общении.

Она быстро собралась, но замешкалась у двери. Пока что он не сделал ничего такого, что могло бы её обеспокоить — совсем даже напротив: он вёл себя неожиданно почтительно, — но ей всё равно странно было думать о нём как о муже. Возможно, именно поэтому её щёки залились румянцем и она была не в силах посмотреть ему в глаза, когда всё-таки открыла дверь.

— Спасибо, что подождал, — пробормотала она.

— Замок огромный — не хочу, чтобы ты потерялась. К тому же, ты ведь всё равно не знаешь, где столовая, так что добраться до неё в одиночку тебе было бы гораздо сложнее, и к тому времени завтрак бы уже совсем остыл, и… — Он плотно сжал губы, видимо, осознав, что заговорился. Сделав небольшой вдох, он расправил плечи. — Тебе хорошо спалось?

Она закусила губу, чтобы не засмеяться. Это было бы совсем некстати.

— Д-да, отлично.

— Славно. Это славно.

Они молча глядели друг на друга. Спустя мгновение он развернулся на пятках.

— Столовая в той стороне.

* * *

Стол был огромен. Он выдвинул для неё стул во главе; перед ним стояла тарелка с кашей, от которой шёл пар, а также разные фрукты и хлеб. Она села и позволила ему пододвинуть её к столу. Сам он уселся на противоположном конце.

Что ж, это было неловко.

Они ели в тишине, нарушаемой лишь постукиванием ложек по деревянным мискам. Её так и подмывало что-нибудь сказать — слова грозили сорваться с языка и вырваться на свободу, — но ничего не выходило. У неё было такое чувство, словно стол был разделяющей их горой. Ей бы пришлось преодолеть всё это расстояние, только для того чтобы задать один-единственный вопрос.

— Как тебе еда? — спросил он.

Она испытала невероятное облегчение.

— Очень вкусно, спасибо.

И вновь воцарилась тишина. Почему-то теперь она стала ещё невыносимее.

— Я… — Она облизала пересохшие губы. — Не думала, что бог хаоса умеет так хорошо готовить.

Он замер.

— О. Я, эм, это приготовил не я.

— Но мне казалось, ты сказал, что кроме нас здесь никого нет.

— Это всё магия.

Побелев, она посмотрела на тарелку с таким видом, словно из неё в любую минуту могли начать расти щупальца.

Он рассмеялся, и она с удивлением отметила, насколько тёплым и приветливым был его смех.

— Всё это абсолютно съедобно, уверяю тебя.

— Что это за магия такая? — потыкала остатки каши ложкой она, хмурясь.

— Сила мысли.

— Мысли?

— Не забивай себе голову, — чуть улыбнулся он. — Просто знай, что еда настолько же реальна, как мы с тобой.

По всей видимости, ей придётся довольствоваться этим объяснением.

Они продолжили есть, и вновь почти ничего не нарушало тишину, но время от времени Маринетт чувствовала на себе его беглый взгляд. Понять, о чём он думает, по его лицу было сложно. (И не только потому, что он сидел на другом конце стола). Ему было любопытно? Он тоже чувствовал себя неловко и не мог подобрать нужные слова? Или же разговоров с него было достаточно, и он просто надеялся, что она больше не станет его беспокоить?

Она прикусила губу. Нет, пускай они и не так долго знакомы, но он не показался ей отчуждённым и необщительным. Он был добр к ней вчера и потрудился отвести её к завтраку сегодня, чтобы она не заблудилась…

Может, забраться на эту гору будет не так уж сложно.

— Могу… могу я тебя кое о чём спросить? — осмелилась подать голос она.

Он отложил ложку, одаривая её своим безраздельным вниманием.

— Да, конечно.

— Почему ты выбрал меня?

По его лицу пробежала тень.

— Вы сами меня призвали.

Его голос звучал настороженно, но сам факт того, что он пытался взвалить всю вину на неё и её королевство, заставил её ершиться подобно дикобразу. Она никак не могла отреагировать на это спокойно.

— Да, чтобы спасти своих подданных, — с жаром заметила она. — И как мы могли не молить о пощаде, когда ты собирался уничтожить нас?

— И что ты хочешь этим сказать?

— А вот это у тебя надо спросить.

Несколько мгновений они смотрели друг на друга в напряжении.

— Твоему королевству оставались считанные дни, — наконец произнёс он. — Тебе это прекрасно известно.

— Потому что ты так решил.

— Не я вершу судьбы, смертная.

Его слова были словно пощёчина. Он никогда ещё не называл её «смертной», не таким тоном.

Он ссутулился и отвёл взгляд, как будто тотчас же пожалел, что сорвался на неё.

— Я… Быть богом не так просто, как ты думаешь. Не я устанавливаю правила.

— Но ты можешь нарушать их, чтобы найти себе жену?

Он напрягся ещё сильнее.

— Сколько других жён у тебя уже было благодаря этим твоим уловкам? Не может быть, чтобы я была первой.

— Так и есть, — тихо ответил он, всё ещё не глядя на неё.

— Что?

— Ты первая.

Она удивлённо моргнула. Он встал, бегло заглянув ей в глаза, а затем тотчас же отвёл взгляд в сторону.

— Прости меня. Теперь я понимаю, что было ошибкой думать, что мы можем разделять трапезы вместе. Я и так уже потребовал от тебя слишком многого. Я оставлю тебя одну.

— Подожди.

Но он её не послушал. Дверь за ним затворилась, и она осталась в столовой, в одиночестве сидя за столом, за которым легко могло поместиться тридцать человек. Ничто не нарушало тишину.

Маринетт закусила губу.

Так вот, значит, как проходила его жизнь? В окружении пустых стульев, пустых комнат? Всё время слыша лишь звук своих шагов и собственное дыхание?

Что-то внутри неё оборвалось. Она продолжила есть, хотя теперь еда казалась ей безвкусной. Может, ей больше не нужно было спрашивать, почему он выбрал её. Может, она уже получила ответ на свой вопрос.


	3. Давай начнём всё сначала

Он больше не приходил, чтобы отвести её в столовую. Теперь перед ней, в какой бы части замка она ни находилась, откуда ни возьмись возникала изящная записка, оповещавшая её, что пришло время завтрака, обеда или ужина, и еда ждала её на столе.

Его стул всегда оставался пуст.

Маринетт тыкала вилкой картошку, слушая, как жуёт, и бесцельно выстукивала какие-то мелодии столовыми приборами по деревянному столу. В обеденном зале не было даже часов.

— Ты серьёзно так и собираешься больше не показываться мне на глаза? — спросила она, пригвоздив взглядом резной стул напротив.

Ответом ей была тишина.

— А чего ты вообще ожидал? Конечно, я не хотела выходить замуж за первого встречного, и к тому же ты бог, и ты просто… ты…

Извинился.

Оставил её в покое, потому что считал, что так для неё будет лучше всего.

Проклятие с шипением сорвалось с её губ, и она поднялась с места.

— Ну ладно-ладно, так и быть. Я всё сделаю сама.

Ох уж этот дурацкий, чрезмерно почтительный бог.

* * *

На его поиски ушло очень много времени. Замок представлял собой лабиринт из башен и коридоров, а он даже не говорил, где находится его спальня. (Спали ли боги? Нужна ли им вообще была спальня? Она не имела ни малейшего понятия).

Но затем она вдруг наткнулась на внутренний дворик под медовым небом. Он сидел на одной из каменных скамеек — тихо и спокойно, словно статуя. Казалось, он был заворожен растущим в центре деревом. Она едва ли могла понять, что его в нём так привлекало. Дерево был мёртвым: увядающее создание, чьи тонкие ветви до странного напоминали когти, тянущиеся за опавшими листьями. По кругу оно было огорожено невысокой живой изгородью.

Что ж, по крайней мере, изгородь была живой. Она зеленела, придавая этому месту столь необходимую яркость.

Одно из кошачьих ушей её мужа подёрнулось, и он обернулся. Все заготовленные слова испарились из её сознания, стоило их взглядам встретиться. У него на лбу появились морщины. Он наклонил голову, словно, изучив её под другим углом, мог бы понять, в чём дело.

Точно. Она так ничего и не сказала.

— Эм, здравствуй, — удалось наконец произнести ей.

— Здравствуй, — настороженно отозвался он.

Маринетт закусила губу, сплетая и расплетая пальцы поднятых к груди рук.

— Эм, так вот я… я тут думала…

— Да?

— Замок просто огромный, и, эм, кроме нас тут никого нет…

Он расправил плечи, не отводя от неё напряжённого взгляда.

— Что ты хочешь этим сказать?

Она опустила взгляд на руки, ковыряя землю мыском туфли.

— Может… мы опять могли бы есть вместе. — Её глаза тотчас метнулись к его. — Только если ты этого хочешь, разумеется.

У него отвисла челюсть. Моргнув раз, затем два, он улыбнулся самой искренней и милой улыбкой, какую ей только доводилось видеть. Она была яркой и ясной, словно солнечный свет.

— С удовольствием.

Маринетт вспыхнула:

— З-здорово. Значит, договорились, — и собралась уходить.

— Постой, — остановил её он.

— Д-да?

— Ты… хотела бы ты, эм… То есть мы бы могли…

Она обернулась к нему, хмурясь. Он уже поднялся и потирал шею, глядя в сторону. На его щеках выступили розоватые пятна. Он казался таким же неуклюжим и смущённым, как принц на первом в жизни балу, который, теряясь и мешкая, пытался пригласить её на танец.

Выражение её лица смягчилось.

— Что? — ласково и спокойно уточнила она.

— Нам необязательно встречаться только за едой, — выпалил он, бегло заглядывая ей в глаза и тут же отводя их в сторону. — Мы также могли бы… В смысле, если, конечно, ты не против, потому что я не хочу, чтобы ты считала, что должна себя неволить, лишь бы угодить мне, но…

— Да.

— Ч-что? — замер он.

— Да, — повторила она — на этот раз с улыбкой. — Мы можем проводить время вместе не только за едой.

— Ты серьёзно?

Она едва не засмеялась.

— Да.

Он расплылся в улыбке. Буквально. Это было до нелепого очаровательно.

— Я… спасибо, — произнёс он.

Её подмывало сказать, что выбирать ей приходилось между тем, чтобы общаться либо с ним, либо вообще ни с кем, но он выглядел таким радостным и обнадёженным, что у неё не хватило духу его разочаровать. К тому же ей в самом деле хотелось узнать его получше. Он оказался куда добрее, чем она ожидала. И куда застенчивее. Поэтому она просто улыбнулась и спросила, чем они могут заняться.

— Я мог бы показать тебе замок, — предложил он. — Чтобы ты не терялась.

Она рассмеялась, прекрасно сознавая, что понятия не имела, как отсюда добраться до своей комнаты.

— Вообще-то, это было бы очень кстати.


	4. Ближе

Когда снова пришла пора собираться в обеденном зале, Маринетт засмеялась, увидев, что он направился к резному стулу на дальнем конце стола.

— В чём дело? — спросил он, хмурясь и оглядываясь по сторонам, словно хотел проверить, не упустил ли чего.

Она прикрыла рот ладонью, чтобы спрятать улыбку.

— Просто… стол очень длинный, тебе не кажется?

Он лишь сильнее нахмурился.

— Я хочу сказать, что, раз нас тут только двое, может быть, необязательно сидеть по разным концам.

Моргнув, он провёл взглядом линию от её стула до своего и обратно, а затем пробормотал что-то себе под нос, прижимая ладонь к глазам и заслоняя от неё выражение своего лица.

— С тобой всё хорошо? — спросила она.

Он ответил что-то приглушённо-невнятное.

— Эм, я не расслышала.

— Я не подумал.

— О чём?

Он убрал руку от лица, которое оказалось розовее нежного оттенка её платья.

— Я, эм, не очень часто принимаю гостей. Прости.

— Ну, это было ясно с самого начала, — рассмеялась она.

Он покраснел ещё гуще и отвёл взгляд в сторону, прижимая кошачьи уши к волосам. О нет, она что, его обидела? Она совсем этого не хотела.

— Прости, — пробормотала Маринетт.

Он посмотрел на неё в недоумении.

— За то, что смеялась. Я знаю, что ты делаешь всё возможное, чтобы мне здесь было комфортно, и я не хотела смеяться над тобой. Просто… ты совсем не такой, каким я тебя представляла.

— А каким ты меня представляла? — спросил он, наклоняя голову. Его большие зелёные глаза горели любопытством.

— Даже не знаю. Жестоким, заносчивым, пугающим. Кем-то, кто любит выставлять напоказ своё могущество. И, скорее всего, легко раздражается.

— И ты всё равно согласилась выйти за меня?

— Я сделала это, чтобы спасти своё королевство.

Эти слова заставили его напрячься и опустить взгляд. Пускай они и провели целый день вместе, ни один из них не забыл ссору, случившуюся во время их первой совместной трапезы. Воспоминания о ней до сих пор вызывали у Маринетт медленно закипающее раздражение. В особенности то, как он пытался выставить идею о браке виной её народа и снять с себя всякую ответственность. Такое было непросто забыть.

Но он старался быть к ней добр, и она не желала ругаться с ним или же постоянно ощущать себя терзающимся комочком возмущения. Это не привело бы ни к чему, кроме тишины и одиноких обедов.

— Ну, что, — начала она, пытаясь снять возникшее напряжение со всей изящностью чиха, — поедим?

Кивнув, он присоединился к Маринетт на её стороне стола, усевшись по правую руку от неё. Так было гораздо уютнее. И гораздо удобнее вести разговор. И всё же он ковырялся в тарелке с таким видом, словно вместо еды там сидело огромное насекомое, и по его лицу – по крайней мере, когда он думал, что она на него не смотрит — едва ли можно было сказать, что он безгранично счастлив здесь находиться.

— В чём дело? — спросила она.

— Хм-м?

— Ты постоянно делаешь такое лицо, — сморщила нос она.

— О. — Он сел прямее и налепил на лицо вежливую улыбку. — Не волнуйся. Это пустяк.

— Что-то не похоже. Я чем-то тебя расстроила?

— Что? Нет-нет. Конечно нет. Я рад, что ты здесь.

Повисла тишина. Он опять принялся бесцельно ковырять еду в тарелке. Несколько секунд спустя он снова наморщил нос.

— Знаешь, — тихо сказала она, — я в курсе, что мы не так уж близко знакомы, но, если тебя что-то беспокоит, ты можешь этим со мной поделиться.

Он хмуро смотрел в тарелку. Уже казалось, что он не станет принимать её предложение, когда он вздохнул и отложил вилку с ножом.

— Ладно, — произнёс он, окидывая её взглядом из-под опущенных ресниц. — Я думал о том, что ты сказала — что ты думала, что я буду жестоким, заносчивым и вспыльчивым. Я просто… Почему ты так решила?

— Таким бога хаоса и разрушения всегда изображают в легендах, — пожала плечами Маринетт.

— Ясно, — ответил он, сникнув.

— Но, разумеется, ты совсем не такой, — поспешила заверить его она, размахивая руками для пущей убедительности. — Ты кажешься мне хорошим человеком… эм, то есть богом.

На его губах заиграла легчайшая из улыбок. Возможно, её оговорка его позабавила.

— Спасибо, Маринетт.

Она нахмурилась.

— Что такое? — обеспокоенно спросил он, садясь ровнее. Он всегда справлялся, как она себя чувствует, если замечал перемену настроения.

— Это всё имя, — призналась она. — Я знаю, почему тебе нельзя мне его называть, но могу я обращаться к тебе как-нибудь иначе? Чтобы не звать тебя м-мужем? — Уф, от одного этого слова её лицо полыхало. — Другие боги как-то же тебя называют, верно?

На её глазах он словно превратился в улитку, прячущуюся в свой панцирь, подняв плечи к голове и схватившись за верхнюю часть руки, отводя взгляд.

— Я… не особо общаюсь с другими богами.

— Почему?

— Это долгая история.

— А что насчёт бога, который проводил нашу свадьбу? Он вроде бы тебя знает, так что он должен как-то тебя называть, так?

Муж напрягся ещё сильнее. Маринетт внезапно почувствовала себя слоном в посудной лавке, который крушил, крушил и крушил всё на своём пути с каждым произнесённым словом.

— Прости, — тихо сказала она. — Я не хотела лезть не в своё дело.

— Нет, — покачал головой он. — Ничего, это естественно, что тебе любопытно. — Он посмотрел ей в глаза и улыбнулся улыбкой, хрупкой, как паутина, преисполненной сдерживаемыми эмоциями. — Тот бог — мой отец.

— Т-твой отец? — Её челюсть так и отвисла.

— Да.

— Тот бог?

— Да.

— Но ведь он такой…

Она умолкла, прежде чем успела бы сболтнуть что-нибудь бестактное — типа того, каким ужасным и бесчувственным показался ей этот бог и как рада она была, когда они наконец от него ушли. К несчастью, её муж, кажется, и так уловил суть.

— Мы с ним не очень-то похожи, — заметил он.

_«Это точно»_ , — хотела сказать она. Её удивило, что у него вообще был отец. Если верить историям, боги появлялись сами по себе, наличие родителей было необязательно.

— А твоя мать? — спросила она.

Выражение его лица стало ещё более страдальческим.

— Её… больше нет.

— Ох, мне так жаль.

— Всё нормально. Ты не знала.

Молчание. Тишина была тяжёлой и ощутимой, давящей на неё, словно булыжник.

— Как бы то ни было, — произнёс он, вторя её неловкой попытке переменить тему разговора ранее, — боюсь, что не могу предложить тебе никаких имён. Отец зовёт меня сыном, что, очевидно, тебе не подойдёт.

— Ясно. — Её глаза округлились. — Погоди, значит, даже родители богов не знают имён собственных детей? Разве не они дают им их?

— Наши имена известны нам с самого рождения. Они являются частью нас. Другие могут узнать их, только если мы сами им скажем.

— Но тогда они смогут вами управлять, да?

— Вроде того, — ответил он, отводя взгляд в сторону.

Маринетт задумчиво хмыкнула. Что ж, по крайней мере, насчёт этого легенды не ошибались. И всё же его ответы породили куда больше вопросов. Она только не была уверена, что сейчас было самое время задавать их. Она многого не знала о нём и многого не знала о богах. Возможно, пока что будет лучше просто попытаться насладиться совместной трапезой.

— А знаешь, эта волшебная еда — очень даже ничего, — заметила она.

С его губ сорвался смешок.

— Что ты смеёшься? Я всего лишь пыталась похвалить еду.

Выражение его лица смягчилось, став таким ласковым и тёплым, что она почувствовала, будто её заворачивают в медовое, залитое солнцем облако.

— Рад, что она пришлась тебе по вкусу, Маринетт.

Она вспыхнула и, опустив голову, продолжила есть, избегая его взгляда и твёрдо решив не зацикливаться на том, почему ей так сложно было на него смотреть, когда на его лице появлялось такое ласковое выражение. Потому что это ничего не значило. Абсолютно ничего.


	5. Узаконивание отношений

— Придумала! — воскликнула Маринетт, останавливаясь посреди коридора и разворачиваясь к нему лицом. Янтарный свет, проникающий сквозь окно, лишь подчёркивал золото его волос, разительно выделявшихся на фоне чёрной мантии и заострённых ушей.

— Что придумала? — уточнил он, хмурясь.

— Как я буду тебя звать.

— Не думал, что ты это серьёзно, — заметил он, округлив глаза от удивления.

— Серьёзнее не бывает. Я решила, что буду звать тебя «Кот».

— Кот? — наклонил голову он.

— Да, из-за ушей.

Он дотронулся до одного из своих на вид шелковистых ушей, торчащих на макушке, при этом непозволительно очаровательно для бога разрушения наморщив нос.

— Причём тут мои уши?

— При том, что они похожи на кошачьи.

Он сморщил нос ещё сильнее.

— Я не имела в виду, что это плохо. — Она подошла ближе, размахивая руками в панике. — По правде говоря, твои уши кажутся мне довольно милыми. — Ой-ёй, считалось ли приемлемым называть уши бога милыми? — Разумеется, в божественном смысле. Божественные кошачьи уши, которые к тому же довольно милые, и…

Он смотрел на неё с таким видом, словно у неё выросла третья рука.

— …и лучше бы мне замолчать прямо сейчас. Прости.

Её плечи поникли, и она отвернулась, бормоча себе под нос: _«Идиотка»_. Будто бы богу могло понравиться, что его зовут милым или считают похожим на домашнее животное.

— Маринетт. — Его голос звучал ласково, а прикосновение руки к плечу было лёгким, словно пёрышко. Она прикусила губу, но не повернулась. Её лицо вспыхнуло быстрее, чем брошенное в огонь полено. — Ты можешь звать меня Котом.

Моргнув, она оглянулась через плечо.

— Что?

— Ты права, — пожал плечами он, улыбаясь уголком губ. — Мои уши похожи на кошачьи. К тому же то, что ты решила дать мне такое имя, — это честь для меня.

— П-правда?

— Правда.

— Ты говоришь это не просто из вежливости?

Он улыбнулся ещё шире, убирая руку с её плеча.

— Нет, я… Ну, честно говоря, я просто удивился, что мои уши кажутся тебе, гхм, милыми.

— Прости, — ответила она, почёсывая подбородок. — Просто они выглядят очень мягкими.

— О. — Он залился румянцем. — Эм, спасибо?

— Это тоже странно прозвучало? Извини, если я постоянно ставлю тебя в неловкое положение. Я…

Он засмеялся, и она умолкла.

— Теперь ты смеёшься надо мной, — пробормотала она.

— Это не так, честное слово. Просто… — Он снова пожал плечами, улыбаясь так тепло, что этой улыбкой можно было растопить лёд. — Ты можешь расслабиться. Ты не должна ходить вокруг меня на цыпочках только потому, что я бог. Я ещё новичок в общении, но я не стану сердиться. Обещаю.

Это было мило с его стороны. Очевидно, он понял, что она переживала, что скажет что-нибудь не то, и, когда она заглянула в его глаза цвета летней травы, сердце прошептало ей, что, возможно, она может поверить ему на слово. Может _доверять_ ему. Бесспорно, он никогда не представал в благоприятном свете в легендах. Чаще всего его даже изображали не человекоподобным существом, а чудовищем с ужасными когтями и клыками, несущим разрушения всему на своём пути. Он никогда не проявлял милосердия, никогда не печалился об украденных жизнях.

Но бог, ставший её мужем, был почтителен и внимателен. По виду он был примерно одного с ней возраста — где-то чуть за двадцать — и выглядел весьма привлекательно, а его длинные волосы цветом напоминали ей поля пшеницы, росшей в её королевстве. И только кошачьи уши, когтеподобные ногти и иногда выглядывающий из-под мантии хвост напоминали ей о том, что он не был человеком.

Может, в легендах всё было неправдой. Может, он просто был самим собой: добрым, зачастую застенчивым богом, несущим на себе бремя разрушения.

Её глаза заискрились. Она задумчиво замычала, постукивая пальцем по губам, и окинула его оценивающим взглядом.

— Так, значит, ты говоришь, что мы можем вести себя более непринуждённо?

— Я, эм… да? — Его щеки вновь порозовели. — Почему ты так на меня смотришь?

Она широко улыбнулась и протянула ему руку.

— Отлично, значит, решено. Теперь мы официально друзья, Кот.

— Друзья?

Он произнёс это слово, словно пробуя впервые, словно оно было драгоценнейшей жемчужиной на свете. С таким благоговением, что она, не сдержавшись, захихикала.

— Именно, — подтвердила она, всё ещё не опустив руку. — То есть, наверное, я уже и так считала тебя своим другом, ведь мы каждый день проводим вместе, но теперь всё чин по чину. За сим я нарекаю тебя моим весьма божественным другом, Кот.

Он округлил глаза, а затем на его лице отразились мягкость и тепло, и её будто бы накрыло волной разлитого мёда. Он сжал её ладонь сразу обеими руками.

— Спасибо тебе, Маринетт. Я счастлив быть твоим другом.


	6. Нечто иное

Маринетт проводила с Котом не всё своё время. Иногда она не могла найти его, сколь бы громко ни звала. Порой ей попросту хотелось побыть в одиночестве. Тогда она занималась, чем только могла придумать: бродила по замку, рисовала в альбоме, продолжала вышивку, которую взяла с собой из дома.

Но этого было мало. Она страдала от безделья, и руки у неё так и чесались. Взгляд часто оказывался прикован к пейзажу за окном, и она пыталась разглядеть, что же скрывается за туманной завесой. А ещё она вспоминала тот мир и людей, что покинула.

— Кот, — сказала Маринетт, когда они встретились снова. — Может, займёмся сегодня чем-нибудь новым?

— Например? — нахмурился он.

— Не знаю. Что ты обычно делаешь, когда тебе скучно?

— О, эм, да ничего особенного, — ответил он, слегка розовея.

Она улыбнулась и подалась вперёд.

— Ты ведь в курсе, что покраснел, да?

— Неправда.

— Правда-правда.

Он прижал ладонь к щеке, словно от этого полыхающий румянец должен был тут же исчезнуть.

— И что же такое ты от меня скрываешь, хм-м? — ткнула его пальцем в грудь она. — Выкладывай.

— Я… — Он посмотрел на её палец, затем ей в лицо, а после отвёл взгляд в сторону. — Иногда я…

Конец предложения он пробормотал слишком тихо.

— Что-что? Я не расслышала.

Он что-то сконфуженно пробубнил и поморщился.

— Иногда я скатываюсь по перилам на главной лестнице.

Молчание.

Маринетт закусила губу. Её плечи затряслись, а щёки раздулись, но она больше не могла сдерживаться. Она звонко рассмеялась.

— Так и знал, что ты будешь надо мной смеяться, — проворчал он.

— Прости, я просто… — смех, — я так и вижу: ты, великий и могучий бог разрушения, скатываешься по перилам и…

Он застонал.

— Я жалею, что рассказал тебе.

— Нет, погоди! — Она схватила его за предплечье, удерживая от побега. — Я больше не стану смеяться.

— Ты смеёшься прямо сейчас.

Опершись на его руку, она поднялась на мысочки, чтобы сравняться с ним по росту.

— Я это исключительно по-дружески, клянусь.

Он надулся, выпячивая нижнюю губу.

— Я ведь тоже каталась по перилам… — Её губы подёрнулись, грозя испортить серьёзное выражение лица. — Когда была маленькой.

— Ты теперь постоянно будешь дразнить меня этим, да?

— Я не настолько жестока. — Она взяла его за руку. — К тому же я хочу увидеть это своими глазами.

— Чт…

Она потянула его к двери, улыбаясь через плечо.

— Пойдём, Кот! Нас ждут перила!

* * *

Маринетт никогда бы не подумала, что будет заниматься чем-то подобным с богом, а уж тем более с мужем. Лестница была огромной, и два её пролёта изгибались, словно руки, что должны были вот-вот соприкоснуться. Его щёки всё ещё розовели, и он намеренно держался позади, хоть и не высвободил руку. Его ладонь была тёплой и мягкой на ощупь.

— Ты первый, — заявила она, поворачиваясь к нему лицом.

— Ты просто опять хочешь надо мной посмеяться, так ведь? — спросил он, хмурясь.

— Какое недоверие. — Она подняла их соединённые руки, оставаясь верной своей активной натуре. — Я лишь хочу… о.

Вместо чёрных когтей на его пальцах красовались обычные человеческие ногти. Она не замечала этого, пока не коснулась тупого кончика его мизинца.

— Что такое? — спросила она, распрямляя его руку и проводя большим пальцем по ногтю.

— Магия.

— Ну, это я поняла, но с чего вдруг перемены?

Он пожал плечами и потёр шею.

— Вы, люди, такие хрупкие. Я знаю, что ты схватила меня за руку, даже не думая об этом, но мне не хотелось поцарапать тебя ненароком, так что я изменил их форму.

Её сердце затрепетало, пропуская удар.

— О. Эм, спасибо.

— Не стоит благодарности.

Она посмотрела на его руку, снова проводя по ногтю пальцем, ощущая его гладкость, и слегка покраснела.

— А ты, эм, можешь ещё как-то менять свою внешность?

— Да.

— Что, например? — из-под опущенных ресниц взглянула на него Маринетт.

У него на лбу появились морщины — и заострённые чёрные уши исчезли, просто-напросто испарились. Подстёгиваемая любопытством, она поднялась на мысочки и потянулась к его макушке, но вдруг замерла и посмотрела ему в глаза, одновременно и извиняясь, и спрашивая.

— Позволишь?

Улыбнувшись уголком губ, он кивнул.

Она коснулась его волос, которые оказались мягче и гуще, чем она ожидала. Никаких невидимых кошачьих ушей. Они и правда исчезли.

Их взгляды снова встретились, но он лишь молча и внимательно наблюдал за ней, словно ему тоже было любопытно, что она сделает дальше. Почувствовав прилив смелости, она отодвинула мягкую завесу его волос, чтобы посмотреть на человеческие уши, которые он создал. Кончиком пальца она провела по контуру правой ушной раковины, которая на ощупь казалась столь же настоящей, как её собственная.

— Ничего себе, — выдохнула она.

Его щёки вновь покрыл лёгкий румянец. И только тогда до неё дошло, как близко они друг к другу стояли и насколько личным было её прикосновение, несмотря на всю невинность намерений.

Вспыхнув с новой силой, она поторопилась отступить подальше.

— Эм, получается, ты вполне можешь сойти за человека, если захочешь.

— Да. Все боги на это способны, но быть собой гораздо удобнее.

Кошачьи уши вернулись на своё законное место, и выглядели они всё так же притягательно мягкими. Однако Маринетт не осмелилась попросить потрогать их после всего, что было.

Откашлявшись, она повернулась к лестнице.

— Ну что, пора покататься на перилах?

— Я надеялся, что ты про это забыла.

— Держи карман шире. К тому же это _ты_ так развлекаешься. Для тебя в этом уже не должно быть ничего такого.

— Да, но… — Он снова потёр шею, окидывая её застенчивым взглядом. — Я всегда был один.

— Ну, всё бывает в первый раз. — Широко улыбнувшись, она подтолкнула его к лестнице. — Не волнуйся, я скачусь за тобой следом.

— Ладно-ладно. — Он поднял руки, сдаваясь. — Если ты настаиваешь.

Скатываясь по перилам, он выглядел так нелепо, как она и надеялась: тёмная мантия развевалась позади, а кошачьи уши комично хлопали на ветру. Она прыснула, и ей пришлось зажать рот рукой, чтобы приглушить звук.

— Так и знал, что ты будешь смеяться! — крикнул он. — Врушка!

Но, стоя у подножья лестницы, он улыбнулся ей ласково и весело, словно лишь им двоим был известен какой-то секрет. От этой улыбки у неё в животе запорхали бабочки — проходяще и мимолётно. Так, что было легко отмахнуться, не придав значения.

— Ладно, теперь моя очередь!

Она уселась на каменные перила, свесив ноги в сторону ступеней, словно собралась скакать на лошади в дамском седле. Иначе платье бы задралось непозволительно высоко. Поймав равновесие, Маринетт целиком и полностью положилась на гравитацию. Её смех звучал звонко и радостно. Как же давно она этого не делала. Она уже и забыла, как это весело.

— Эй, Маринетт, может, тебе стоит притормозить немн…

Её повело в сторону. Ой-ёй.

Исправлять положение было уже поздно. Сердце забилось где-то в горле, а пол стремительно приближался навстречу. Это будет больно.

Ни с того ни с сего она оказалась в объятиях Кота. Маринетт недоумённо моргнула.

— Ты в порядке? — спросил он, обеспокоенно её оглядывая.

Язык никак не желал отлипать от нёба.

— Маринетт?

— Я упала.

— Да уж, — тихонько засмеялся он.

— Ты меня поймал.

— Ну, я же не мог позволить тебе расшибиться. — Он поставил её на пол, придерживая за талию, чтобы убедиться, что она твёрдо стоит на ногах. — Но, может, тебе всё-таки не стоит больше кататься по перилам. По крайней мере, не так. Это можно делать и проще, знаешь ли.

— Знаю, но… — Она одёрнула подол платья. — Оно несколько меня ограничивает.

— А что бы ты хотела носить? — спросил он, наклоняя голову.

— Сказать по правде? Брюки были бы весьма кстати.

— Вас понял, — улыбнулся он.

У него на лбу пролегла неглубокая морщинка — и её платье превратилось в тёмные хлопковые брюки, затянутые на талии ремнём, и простого кроя рубашку. Её челюсть так и отвисла, и она провела руками по одежде и пошевелила ногами, наслаждаясь новообретённой свободой движения.

— Лучше?

— Шутишь? — засмеялась она, кружась. — Это потрясающе! Ты вот так просто можешь менять одежду?

— Ну, на самом деле не могу, — признался он.

— Что? — замерла она, на мгновение прекращая восхищаться результатами его трудов. — То есть как это? Только что ведь изменил.

— Моя сила — разрушение. Эта магия… — с задумчивым видом оглядел холл он. — Нечто иное.

Она закусила губу, её сердце заколотилось.

— Как… как думаешь, смогу ли я научиться её использовать?

— Честно, не знаю. Ты человек, так что не могу сказать, повлияет ли это. — Его глаза, лучась улыбкой, нашли её. — Но не вижу причин, чтобы не попробовать.

Маринетт улыбнулась в ответ. О, она определённо попробует.


	7. Магия

— Начнём с малого, — произнёс он, усаживаясь напротив Маринетт в небольшой гостиной и протягивая ей странное перо для письма, которое, собственно говоря, не было пером в полном смысле этого слова. — Посмотрим, удастся ли тебе создать точно такое же.

— Мне просто надо представить то, что я хочу получить, так? — спросила она, покручивая перо в руках.

— Всё верно. Магия рождается из мыслей.

— Поняла.

Маринетт вперилась взглядом в перо, держатель которого был чернее ночного неба без единой звёздочки. На лбу пролегли морщинки. Плечи напряглись. Брови насупились, отчего морщины стали только глубже.

— Расслабься, — прошептал он.

— Я расслаблена.

Улыбнувшись, он положил руки ей на плечи.

— Ты одеревенела, и тебе это прекрасно известно.

— Потому что ничего не происходит. — Она указала на перо широким жестом. — Видишь, до сих пор всего одно.

Он лишь выгнул бровь, словно бы спрашивая, неужели она собирается сдаться так быстро.

Но отступать было не в её правилах, поэтому она села ровнее и вновь сконцентрировалась на пере. Неважно, что она была человеком, — она должна была верить, что справится. _Хотела_ верить. Магия была словно ключом, болтающимся перед самым её носом. Если ей удастся схватить его, возможно, ей перестанет казаться, что, согласившись на этот брак, она оказалась в каменной клетке.

Его ладони так и лежали на её плечах, согревая и поддерживая. Когда она вновь начала напрягаться, он принялся слегка массировать ей плечи, чтобы помочь расслабиться.

— Выровняй дыхание, — вполголоса посоветовал он.

Она прислушалась, отсчитывая секунды между каждым вдохом и выдохом, пока не вошла в ритм.

— А теперь представь, что держишь точно такое же перо. Будь предельно точна. Чем детальнее будет картинка, тем проще будет его создать.

Это было не так уж сложно. У Маринетт всегда было живое воображение и склонность подмечать даже самые крошечные детали, как, например, то, что перо было твёрдым, как кость. Может, оно и было сделано из кости. Кончик был испачкан пятнышками чернил, что сливались с беззвёздной чернотой рукоятки, на которой при ближайшем рассмотрении можно было разглядеть высеченный узор, напоминающий тесьму из узелков.

Очень странное перо.

Что-то запульсировало у неё под кожей — бурлящая энергия и тепло, пробежавшие по телу, словно дрожь. И вот уже у неё на ладони появилось второе перо. Она сомкнула пальцы, ощущая его гладкость и прохладу. Твёрдое. Настоящее.

— Кот…

— У тебя получилось!

Она засмеялась и обняла его.

— У меня получилось!

Он замер, хоть и вскоре почти что робко обнял её в ответ.

— Спасибо, что научил меня, — поблагодарила она, прижимаясь к нему сильнее.

— Не стоит благодарности. Ты справилась со всем сама. — Он отстранился, чтобы посмотреть на неё с теплом и восхищением. — Не могу поверить, что у тебя получилось так быстро. У меня на это ушло больше недели.

— Правда?

— Да, — улыбнулся он. — У тебя, как видно, талант.

Её лицо озарила улыбка. Она встала.

— Я хочу попробовать сделать кое-что.

Он чуть наклонил голову, глядя на неё с любопытством.

В её жилах всё ещё пульсировала живительная энергия, лишь подкрепляя её уверенность в успехе. Подбросив оба костяных пера в воздух, она представила желаемую картину. Перья вдруг стали белыми — столь же стремительно, как распускается бутон розы, — однако это были отнюдь не цветы. Гостиную словно дождём засыпало настоящими птичьими перьями, белыми, как снег. Чёрные перья со стуком упали на пол, выделяясь среди своих собратьев, словно два обсидиана.

Радостно засмеявшись, она обернулась к Коту, вновь ожидая увидеть восхищение и похвалу в его взгляде, однако на его лице был, скорее, написан ужас. А затем он чихнул.

— Кот…

И ещё раз.

— С тобой всё...

Он закрыл нос и рот обеими руками.

— Прости, — приглушённо произнёс он. — У меня аллергия на перья.

Она лишь моргнула, когда он унёсся прочь из комнаты, чихая всю дорогу. Что ж, теперь было понятно, почему у него было такое оригинальное перо.

* * *

— Эй, Кот, — обратилась к нему она позже, после того как они поужинали и переместились в другую, не засыпанную перьями гостиную.

— М-м?

— Можешь рассказать мне поподробнее об этой магии мысли?

— Что именно тебя интересует? — спросил он, опуская руку на подлокотник кресла и подпирая ей подбородок.

— Не знаю. Мне просто любопытно. Здесь все могут ей пользоваться? Это какая-то особая магия мира богов?

— Нет, она существует лишь в этом замке.

— Неужели?

Он кивнул.

— Странно, не правда ли?

— Но почему?

— Я не знаю… — Он опустил взгляд, выводя бессмысленные узоры пальцем по деревянному подлокотнику. — Говорят, раньше в этом замке жила богиня созидания. Возможно, какая-то часть её силы всё ещё здесь.

Маринетт окинула взглядом каменные стены и резную мебель, наполнившиеся для неё новым очарованием. Неужели здесь в самом деле когда-то жила богиня созидания? В мифах она всегда изображалась весьма загадочной фигурой. Она была одной из первых богов, однако сказаний о ней было на удивление мало. В некоторых легендах утверждалось, что у неё вообще не было тела и она существовала просто как разумная субстанция, дающая форму всему что есть.

— Ты знаком с ней? — спросила Маринетт. — Какая она из себя?

— Не знаю. Последняя исчезла задолго до моего рождения, и с тех пор богиню созидания больше никто не видел.

Это привлекло её внимание, и она тотчас же перевела взгляд на него.

— Что?

— Что? — не понял он.

— Ты хочешь сказать то, что я думаю, что ты хочешь сказать?

— Эм, смотря, что ты думаешь, что я хочу сказать.

Она подалась вперёд, вытаращив глаза от любопытства:

— Ты хочешь сказать, что богинь созидания было несколько?

— Да…

— И другие боги разрушения тоже были?

— Естественно.

Её челюсть так и отвисла.

— Ты что, правда не знала? — спросил он, наклоняя голову.

— Нет! В легендах никогда о таком не говорилось!

— Ну, по всей видимости, ваши людские предания не очень-то точны.

Она прижала ладони к щекам, всё ещё пытаясь переварить услышанное.

— Но… но как? Как такое вообще может быть? Я думала, боги бессмертны.

— Это не совсем так. Просто наши тела более выносливы, и мы живём гораздо дольше людей. Наверное, можно сказать, что бессмертна, скорее, наша сила. Когда один бог умирает, вместо него рождается другой.

— Так, значит, ты родился, когда умер предыдущий бог разрушения?

Он кивнул. Она откинулась в кресле, положив руки на подлокотники.

— Вот как.

Это многое меняло.

Она покосилась на него краем глаза. Неудивительно, что он казался таким молодым. Скорее всего, он и был молод. Это утешало. Пускай ей и было известно, что боги стареют иначе, было приятно знать, что её мужу, вероятно, хотя бы не несколько тысяч лет.

Что заставило её задуматься, а почему он, собственно, был в этом замке один. Из-за своего предшественника? Потому что он что-то натворил? И почему вообще пропала богиня созидания? Так много вопросов.

Она открыла было рот, чтобы расспросить его о предыдущем боге разрушения, но вместо слов с её губ сорвался продолжительный зевок. Когда их взгляды встретились, он смотрел на неё с ласковой улыбкой.

— Похоже, разговоров достаточно, — сказал он, вставая. — Тебе стоит поспать.

— Ещё даже не поздно.

— Может и так, но сегодня ты впервые творила магию, и готов поспорить, что это даёт о себе знать.

Очередной зевок лишь укрепил его подозрения. Сколь бы волнительной и потрясающей ни была магия, она определённо сказалась на физическом состоянии Маринетт. Она чувствовала сонливость с тех самых пор, как выкинула трюк с перьями.

— Пойдём. — Он протянул ей руку, чтобы помочь подняться. — Я провожу тебя.

— Ладно. Пожалуй, я и правда устала.

Хотя она и не собиралась позволить какой-то лёгкой сонливости помешать ей практиковаться в магии завтра. Правда, в следующий раз лучше обойтись без перьев. Бедный Кот достаточно настрадался.


	8. Когда Кот уходит

— Кот? — Маринетт бродила по бесконечным комнатам и коридорам, и её шаги отдавались эхом в их пустоте. — Кот!

Тишина.

Она вздохнула. Иногда его было просто невозможно найти. Зачем ему тогда такие длинные, заострённые уши, если он даже не слышит, когда она его зовёт?

— Может, стоит подарить ему бубенчик.

Она прыснула, вообразив эту картину. То ещё было бы зрелище: бог разрушения с премиленьким серебряным бубенчиком на шее, который бы звенел всякий раз, стоило бы тому сделать хоть шаг. Она бы даже могла выгравировать на нём его прозвище. Хотя, скорее всего, он бы не оценил шутку, а может быть, и вовсе оскорбился.

Её затихающий смех утонул в безмолвии, словно его затушили, как свечу. Теперь окутывающая замок тишина, казалось, давила на неё ещё сильнее. Магия дала ей возможность самовыражаться, но даже это не изменило того обстоятельства, что вокруг неё были лишь те же каменные стены, а единственным её компаньоном был бог, который при желании мог быть неуловим, как ветер.

Сдержав очередной вздох, она продолжила свой путь. Ноги принесли её в тот дворик, где она обнаружила его в первый раз, однако сейчас на скамейке никого не было. Странное, мёртвое дерево всё также возвышалось над местностью, как скрюченная гаргулья, искривлённое и тянущееся к небу своими когтистыми ветками. Сказать по правде, выглядело оно весьма уродливо.

— Где ты, Кот? — прошептала она.

Постойте, записки! Когда они не разговаривали, он посылал ей записки, чтобы дать знать, когда пришла пора идти в столовую. Возможно, у неё получится сделать нечто подобное.

Сев на скамейку, она представила всё, что ей было нужно: бумагу, чернильницу и перо. Предметы появились один за другим. Она схватила перо, обмакнула его в чернила и быстро начеркала слова на бумаге.

— Ладно, — произнесла она, оценив результат своих трудов. — Как бы поступил он?

Магия рождалась из мыслей. Может, ей нужно представить его с запиской в руках?

Она выровняла дыхание, как он её и учил, и сосредоточилась на единственной картине: представила, как он держит записку, которую она написала. Магия отозвалась в ней дрожью, вызывая покалывание, словно по её жилам, как паучья сеть, растекалась энергия. Записка вылетела у неё из рук и дрожа запарила в воздухе.

А затем упала на землю.

— Я что-то сделала не так? — нахмурилась она.

Маринетт пыталась снова и снова, но ей удалось лишь заработать головную боль и добиться того, что перед глазами замелькали чёрные пятна. В раздражении она скомкала записку и швырнула её в сторону. Смятая и бесполезная, та теперь лежала в тени мёртвого дерева.

— Дурацкая затея, — пробормотала Маринетт, подняв ноги к груди и утыкая лицо в колени.

Что-то зашуршало, словно мантия волочилась по камням.

Она торопливо вскочила:

— Ко…

Маринетт остановилась на полуслове, сердце заколотилось. Во дворе стояла женщина, и в руках у неё была смятая записка, которую та внимательно разглядывала. Она была худая и высокая, а её кожа имела странный синеватый подтон, напоминая лёд. Волосы у неё тоже были синие, глубокого сапфирового оттенка, забранные в аккуратную причёску, которую венчала изысканная тиара филигранной работы. Даже её платье было синим и плотно облегало тело, словно перчатка, пока не перетекало в шлейф, расшитый изумрудами и золотом.

Она была красива. Без сомнения, богиня.

— Эм, чем я могу вам помочь? — спросила Маринетт.

— Так ты с ним не свяжешься. — Голос богини был холоден, как зимняя ночь, а взгляд — пугающе пронзителен.

— Прошу прощения?

— Твоего мужа здесь нет, смертная. — Она бросила записку на землю. — Тебе потребуется куда больше сил, чтобы отправить ему сообщение за пределы замка.

Маринетт сглотнула, чувствуя себя маленькой и нелепой. Почему Кот не сказал ей, что собирается уйти? Она потратила столько времени на его поиски. От этой мысли у неё неприятно засосало под ложечкой.

Богиня отвернулась.

— Что ж, я удовлетворила своё любопытство. — Она расправила свои чёрно-сине-зелёно-фиолетовые крылья.

— Погодите! — Сердце Маринетт заколотилось, стремясь вырваться из грудной клетки. — В каком смысле любопытство?

_«Зачем приходить, чтобы посмотреть на меня?»_

Богиня посмотрела на неё своими пронзительно синими глазами, холодными, как мороз, что отнимает жизнь быстро и незаметно.

— Мне лишь было интересно, почему он выбрал тебя.

— Мой муж?

Её смех одновременно был подобен и шёлку, и льду, и Маринетт почувствовала, как дрожь пробежала по её позвоночнику.

— Прощай, смертная.

Богиня взмыла ввысь, не удостоив Маринетт и взглядом, исчезая в туманном небе. Её очертания становились всё меньше и меньше, покуда она вовсе не пропала из вида.

Маринетт сжала руки в кулаки. Кто, скажите на милость, это вообще был?

* * *

Кот вернулся гораздо позже. Он пытался тихонько проскользнуть внутрь, но Маринетт поджидала его в вестибюле, сидя на нижней ступеньке широкой лестницы, и заметила его, стоило ему только просунуть в дверь свою ушастую голову.

— Где ты был? — требовательно спросила она.

Не совсем так она планировала его встретить, но время, проведённое в ожидании, не оставило ей ничего, кроме колкостей и ядовитых слов, накопившихся за часы одиночества и теперь стремящихся сорваться с языка.

— Маринетт, — напрягся он. — Почему…

— Ты ушёл. — Она уже вскочила, впиваясь ногтями в ладони. — Ты ушёл и ничего не сказал! Почему ты так со мной поступил? Тебе не показалось это важным? Ты посчитал, что я даже не заслуживаю знать, когда ты есть, а когда тебя нет?

Он опустил взгляд.

— Я искала тебя! Даже пыталась воспользоваться магией, а ты просто, ты просто… — У неё защипало в глазах. Она спешно провела ладонью по лицу, отказываясь плакать перед ним. Лить слёзы из-за такого пустяка было глупо. Жаль только, что её набухающие глаза не желали её слушать.

Он так и продолжал смотреть в пол. То обстоятельство, что он ничего не сказал в свою защиту, делало всё только хуже.

— Я думала, мы друзья, Кот.

— Так и есть.

Она подлетела к нему, заставляя посмотреть ей в глаза, встав прямо перед ним — так, что он уже не мог её игнорировать.

— Друзья так не поступают. Ты хоть представляешь, какой дурой я себя чувствовала, когда объявилась та богиня и…

— Постой, богиня?

— Не знаю. Какая-то женщина с синими волосами. Это она сказала мне, что ты не в замке.

— Маюра, — пробормотал он, хмурясь.

— Что, прости?

— Это не настоящее её имя, но так она себя называет. Тебе она, наверное, известна как богиня эмоций.

Маринетт нахмурилась. Это была богиня эмоций? Та холодная женщина с ледяным взглядом? У них, что ли, тут так принято, что боги представляют собой полную противоположность того, что олицетворяют?

— Что она сделала? — спросил Кот. — Зачем приходила?

— Не думай, что я не заметила, что ты уходишь от разговора.

— Это не так. Я лишь…

Она выгнула бровь и скрестила руки на груди.

— Ладно, — закусил губу он. — Ты права. Я не должен был уходить без предупреждения. Прости меня.

— Почему ты просто мне не сказал? Я ведь не жду, что ты будешь здесь со мной всё время. Я была бы не против, если бы ты только предупредил меня об уходе.

— Знаю, но… — Он напрягся, замыкаясь в себе, как улитка, втягивающаяся в свой панцирь. — Я подумал, что ты можешь спросить, куда я иду, а мне… мне не хотелось тебе врать.

В животе у неё поселилось нечто холодное и тяжёлое.

Он посмотрел на неё с опаской, как ожидающий пинка котёнок:

— И я подумал, что правда лишний раз напомнит тебе о том, что случилось с…

— Моим королевством, — вполголоса закончила за него она.

Он кивнул.

Повисшая тишина была неприятно ощутимой, подобно тёплой мантии, удушающей жарким летом.

— Мне жаль, — прошептал он.

Она ничего не ответила. Да и что она могла сказать? Он был не виноват, что родился с этой силой, однако всё равно выполнял то, что от него требовалось. Он насылал болезни и учинял страдания, повергал королевства в упадок, обрушивая на них чудовищные напасти. Сколько жизней он оборвал? Она не хотела спрашивать, но знала, что на его руках крови наверняка больше, чем на руках любого человека в истории.

Что, скорее всего, он убивал и сегодня.

— Прости, Маринетт, но я обязан спросить. Что сделала Маюра?

— Ничего. — Её голос даже ей самой показался чужим и отстранённым. — Она не сделала ровным счётом ничего. Наверное, ей просто хотелось посмотреть на твою смертную жену.


	9. Правда

Непринуждённая дружба, возникшая между Маринетт и Котом, канула в Лету. Они всё также вместе ели, гуляли и разговаривали, но при этом словно ходили на цыпочках по перетянутой струне. Перерывы в разговорах стали длиннее. Он смотрел настороженно, она улыбалась вымученно. Стоило их взглядам пересечься, как струна начинала дрожать, натягиваясь самую малость сильнее – натягиваясь и натягиваясь, покуда не лопнет, что было неизбежно. 

Груз недосказанности отягощал. 

— Кот…

Он напрягся, крепче сжимая спинку стула, который собирался выдвинуть, чтобы сесть за обеденный стол. 

— Да? 

— Ответишь мне честно на один вопрос? 

Его плечи опали, будто он уже заранее решил спрятаться в свою раковину, приготовившись к худшему. От этого ей стало не по себе. Он был так добр, ему всегда было так легко угодить. Но она не могла продолжать притворяться, что её совершенно не волнует, что он чего-то не договаривает. Больше нет. Все оставшиеся без ответа вопросы острыми шипами вонзались ей в сердце. Если она не вырвет их, они разорвут на части и её саму, и их дружбу. 

— Тебе ведь не нравится убивать и причинять страдания, правда? 

Его глаза округлились, их наполнила обида.

— Так вот что ты обо мне думаешь? Что мне это нравится? 

— Нет. Нет, конечно нет. — Она подавила желание потереть виски. Начало вышло так себе. — Я лишь хочу сказать, что тебе не нравится то, что ты делаешь, но ты всё равно это делаешь, так?

— У меня нет выбора.

— Но ты не стал разрушать моё королевство. 

— Это другое.

— Почему? 

Он сжал спинку стула так сильно, что костяшки побелели. 

— Кот, прошу тебя. — Она встала, пытаясь заглянуть ему в глаза, несмотря на то, что он отвёл взгляд в сторону. — Пожалуйста, скажи правду. Почему ты помиловал моё королевство? 

— Ты знаешь почему. Ты принесла себя в жертву. 

— Причина не может заключаться лишь в этом, — покачала головой она.

— Неужели так сложно поверить, что твоя жизнь, отданная добровольно, была достаточной платой за всё, что должно было произойти? 

— Но а как же тогда другие? Никогда не поверю, что лишь моё королевство предложило тебе жертву, моля о пощаде. Истории о человеческих жертвоприношениях существуют не просто так. Наверняка были и другие. 

Его плечи подобрались почти к самой челюсти. Он так и не посмотрел ей в глаза.

— Кот…

— Что ты хочешь от меня услышать? — Его голос звучал тихо и почти дрожал. — Что я слышу их мольбы? Что иногда я ничего не могу поделать, даже когда они проливают кровь, чтобы меня остановить? — Глухой смех. — Будто меня умиротворяет зрелище смерти. Будто я бы хотел, чтобы невинные женщины и дети погибали взамен. 

Она нахмурилась:

— Но жертвоприношения… 

— Всего лишь цена, которую нужно заплатить в обмен на помилование. — Он наконец встретился с ней взглядом. Его глаза были чересчур яркими, а отражавшаяся в них горечь резала по сердцу как ножом. — Я бы спас их всех, если бы мог, Маринетт, но я не могу. 

— Но ты же бог разрушения. Без сомнения, ты решаешь, кого уничтожать, а кого…

— Говорю тебе, что нет! 

Она моргнула.

Он прикрыл глаза ладонью, словно щитом, и отвернулся, так что ей оставалось лишь смотреть на его профиль.

— Прости. Я не хотел срываться. Дело в том, что… не всё так просто. Если я нарушу правила, будет плохо. 

Повисла тишина.

— Получается… не ты решил помиловать моё королевство, так ведь? 

— Нет.

Она облизала пересохшие губы.

— А свадьба? 

— Идея отца. Я не хотел, чтобы ты погибала. Он предложил, чтобы вместо этого я на тебе женился.

— О. — Она почувствовала странную тяжесть, как будто кто-то напихал ей в живот камней, но они к тому же ещё и продолжали переворачиваться. — Значит… ты в самом деле ничего не решал? 

Он опустил руку и посмотрел на неё своими зелёными-презелёными глазами, хотя в настоящую минуту они были ещё и слегка красноваты. 

— Признаюсь, что мне было любопытно…

— Любопытно? 

— Узнать тебя. — Он опустил взгляд на свои руки. — Когда ты вызывалась добровольцем, я подумал, что ты очень смелая. А потом, когда отец сказал, что тебе необязательно умирать, что ты можешь стать моей женой, жить со мной здесь, и этого будет достаточно, я… — Он окинул её взглядом из-под опущенных ресниц. — Я не смог отказать.

Она вспыхнула.

— Мне жаль. — Он прикусил губу и отвернулся. — С моей стороны было эгоистично заставлять тебя думать, что брак – это единственная возможность. 

— Нет. — К её конечностям вернулась жизнь, и она обошла стол, чтобы взять его руки в свои. — Нет, Кот. Я рада, что ты решил предложить мне выйти за тебя. 

— Правда? 

Она сжала его ладони.

— Я бы сделала всё, что потребовалось, чтобы спасти своё королевство, но остаться в живых и жить здесь с тобой определённо лучше иного исхода. 

— Даже если для этого тебе пришлось стать женой бога разрушения? 

— Ты не только бог разрушения.

Никогда ещё эти слова не казались ей столь правильными. Произнеся их вслух, она словно отогнала последние сомнения, гнетущие её разум. Конечно, он был чем-то большим, чем сила, которой он обладал. Он доказывал ей это не раз. 

— Ты ещё и мой друг, Кот, — добавила она, проводя большим пальцем по его костяшкам. 

В его взгляде появился лучик надежды, столь слабый, что ей даже стало больно.

— Ты до сих пор хочешь со мной дружить? 

— Естественно. 

— Но я думал…

— Я всего лишь хотела как следует понять тебя. Понять всё, что происходит. — Она отпустила его ладони – только для того чтобы обнять его за талию. — Прости меня. Теперь я вижу, как это для тебя тяжело.

Он ответил на её объятие лишь спустя мгновение.

— Спасибо, — пробормотал он, уткнувшись в её волосы. — Спасибо, что дала мне шанс. Спасибо, что стала моим другом. Это… это многое для меня значит. 

— Ты не обязан благодарить меня, — произнесла она, закрыв глаза и обнимая его ещё крепче. 

— Ну и пусть. Я ценю твоё общество, Маринетт. 

Она снова вспыхнула и сильнее уткнулась ему в грудь, чтобы он не заметил. Они простояли так ещё некоторое время, просто обнимая друг друга.


	10. Тебе не надоедает чёрный?

— Почему ты постоянно носишь эту мантию? — спросила Маринетт, наклоняясь, чтобы потрогать её рукав, когда они сидели в гостиной. Мантия завораживала её. Казалось, в ткань была вплетена сама тень, переливающаяся и переменчивая, а на ощупь она была нежнее воды. 

— Она меня защищает.

— Защищает? 

Он слегка улыбнулся.

— Я не бессмертен, забыла? 

Она задумчиво хмыкнула, проводя рукой по рукаву, и просунула пальцы под мягкий манжет, мимолётно коснувшись его кожи.

— Что ты делаешь? — спросил Кот, наклоняя голову.

— Проверяю вес. 

— Зачем? 

— Потому что хочу понять, как это работает. Как может мантия, что на ощупь тоньше шали, считаться хорошей защитой? 

— Магия.

— Ну, само собой. — Маринетт подняла взгляд и моргнула, осознав, сколь малое расстояние разделяло их лица. Она вспыхнула и отстранилась, почёсывая щёку. — Я-я хотела сказать, почему именно мантия? Не проще было бы обратить её в настоящие доспехи? Использовать меньше магии? 

Он рассмеялся, так что вокруг глаз образовались морщинки:

— Тут дело совсем в другом.

— Ну, откуда мне знать. 

— Держи. — Он встал и, расстегнув застёжки, лёгким движением плеч снял её с себя. — Убедись сама.

Её рука не желала подняться, чтобы забрать у него мантию. Мозг зациклился на факте, что теперь ей были видны не только его ладони, и она зависла, тупо на него уставившись. Что было глупо. У всех есть плечи и предплечья. У неё они тоже были. Ясное дело, что они были и у него, спрятанные под мантией, – она и сама не раз дотрагивалась до них, когда хотела привлечь его внимание. Но его чёрная туника без рукавов открывала ей его руки, которые оказались худыми, но подтянутыми – и очень обнажёнными. 

— Эм, Маринетт? 

Она уставилась на переливающуюся тенями мантию, которую он ей протягивал, мысленно приказывая расползающемуся по лицу румянцу исчезнуть. И чего это она так смутилась? Это ведь всего лишь руки. В этом нет ничего откровенного. Совершенно не из-за чего так волноваться. Ей часто доводилось видеть руки мужчин дома, будь то рыцари после тренировок, рабочие в полях или её собственный отец, когда они ходили плавать. (И, сказать по правде, их руки были куда мускулистее). 

Только вот Кот признался, что мантия была его защитой, и он никогда ещё не снимал её при ней. Ни разу. 

Она осторожно взглянула на него из-под опущенных ресниц. Возможно, именно поэтому она была так взволнована и словно перевёрнута вверх тормашками, и у неё было такое чувство, что в животе у неё завелись крылатые шуты, которые ходили там колесом. Дело было не в неожиданном лицезрении обнажённого тела. Всё дело было в доверии: сам факт того, что он, бог, был готов предстать перед ней беззащитным и даже отдать ей свои доспехи, значил гораздо больше, нежели любые симпатичные безделушки и знаки внимания, которые она получала от своих прежних поклонников. 

Она взяла мантию у него из рук, и их пальцы соприкоснулись.

— Эм, спасибо. — Материя растеклась по её коленям, чёрная, как жидкая тень и жидкий шёлк. — Из чего она сделана? 

— Почему бы тебе её не примерить? 

Просунув руки в рукава, она встала, ожидая, что ткань будет спадать на пол, но та подстроилась под её рост за считанные секунды. Челюсть Маринетт так и отвисла. По её телу, словно шёпот, прошёлся прилив энергии, отчего даже волоски на руках зашевелились. Каким-то образом, точно не понимая почему, она знала наверняка, что если её прямо сейчас пырнуть ножом, то в худшем случае останется лишь синяк. Жар пламени притупится. Даже падение с огромной высоты не навредит ей. 

— Видела бы ты сейчас своё лицо, — произнёс он с улыбкой.

— Так вот, значит, что тебя защищает? — спросила она, глядя ему в глаза.

— Отчасти. Моё тело всё равно может выдерживать больше твоего. — Он аккуратно выправил её волосы, что застряли под мантией, и чёрные пряди свободно заструились по спине. — Эти доспехи – лишь дополнительная мера предосторожности. 

— Что ж, признаюсь, что в ней очень удобно. — Она покрутилась во все стороны, чтобы прочувствовать, насколько легко и свободно ей было двигаться. — Но я всё ещё не понимаю, почему тебе нужно ходить в этой мантии постоянно. 

— По-другому никогда и не бывало, — пожал плечами он.

— Тебе не надоедает постоянно ходить в чёрном? 

— Признаться честно, я никогда об этом не задумывался.

Протянув задумчивое «хм-м», она оглядела его с головы до ног, постукивая пальцем по подбородку.

— Что такое? — спросил он, с подозрением поглядывая на неё.

— Тебе бы пошёл синий.

— О. — На его щеках проступил румянец. — Я, эм, что? 

Широко улыбнувшись, она подошла ближе и взяла его руки в свои:

— Кот, позволишь мне сшить для тебя одежду? 

— Эм…

— Пожалуйста? 

Он покраснел ещё гуще, однако на его лице было, скорее, написано смятение, словно он никак не мог взять в толк, почему для неё так важен был его наряд.

— Наверное? 

— Отлично! Постой-ка минутку. Мне нужно подумать. 

Она принялась неспешно обходить его, отмечая подтянутое телосложение и простые тёмные брюки, ботинки и тунику без рукавов, которые были на нём сейчас. Ничего из ряда вон. Ничего, что могло бы привлечь внимание, за исключением ярко-зелёных глаз и длинных, светлых волос, ниспадающих до пояса. Он бы весьма странно смотрелся на фоне придворной знати, носившей расшитые камзолы и украшенные драгоценными камнями кружева, что блестели на них, словно звёзды. 

— Ты ведь не станешь делать что-то слишком уж вычурное, правда? — Он наморщил нос, пытаясь оглянуться и посмотреть на неё через плечо. 

— Ты мне не доверяешь? 

— Просто спрашиваю.

Она подступила ближе, едва сдерживая улыбку:

— Всегда такой подозрительный.

— Разве ты можешь меня винить, учитывая, что ты жить не можешь без того, чтобы смеяться надо мной, и находишь для этого всё новые и новые причины? 

— Понятия не имею, о чём это ты. К тому же это ты всегда смеёшься надо мной из-за того, что я ничего не знаю про все эти магические штучки. 

Он повернулся к ней, наклоняясь, чтобы свести на нет их разницу в росте:

— Ну, мне же нужно как-то с тобой поквитаться, так ведь? 

Уголки её губ приподнялись. И вдруг у него из-за ворота выпала цепочка, привлекая к себе внимание Маринетт. Она озадаченно моргнула, уставившись на висевшее на ней серебряное кольцо.

— О, — выдохнула она. — Никогда раньше его не замечала.

— Это кольцо моей матери, — объяснил он, сжимая его в кулак.

Всякий намёк на веселье и дружеское подтрунивание испарился из его голоса. По его лицу словно прошла туча, погасившая свет в глазах и укравшая тепло. Точно. Его мать умерла. 

Маринетт взяла его за руку в знак молчаливой поддержки, не зная, что ещё сказать или сделать. Было очевидно, что он всё ещё горевал. Взгляда он не поднял, однако переплёл свои пальцы с её. От этого жеста веяло теплом. Принятием. 

— А знаешь, она ведь была смертной, — тихо сказал он. — Как ты.

— В самом деле? 

Он кивнул и раскрыл ладонь, сжимающую кольцо, так что оно теперь просто лежало на ней. Чистое серебро, никаких украшений. 

— Отец выбрал её своим чемпионом.

— Чемпионом? 

— Воительницей, героиней. Способность моего отца заключается в том, что он может наделять людей силой, скоростью и магией богов, покуда они с ним связаны. Он разглядел в ней потенциал и выбрал её. Так они и влюбились друг в друга…

Маринетт попыталась представить эту картину: бога, что заключил их брак, влюблённым, смеющимся, улыбающимся и нежным со смертной. Но образ не складывался. Он был слишком холоден, словно высечен из камня и льда. 

Кот спрятал кольцо за ворот туники. 

— Думаю, ты бы ей понравилась.

— Правда? 

— Да. — Он сжал её ладонь, улыбаясь с той редкой нежностью, от которой ей становилось тепло до самых пальцев ног, когда это происходило неожиданно, заставая её врасплох. — Я правда так считаю.


	11. Своими руками

— Вот так. — Маринетт поправила его воротник, аккуратно подёрнув. — Гораздо лучше.

Он стоял перед ней, закрыв глаза и опустив руки, одетый в наряд, который она создала с помощью магии. Она перебрала целое множество идей, но в итоге остановилась на камзоле небесно-голубого цвета со вставками из ткани, отливающей жемчугом. Изящная серебристая тесьма оттеняла, но не отвлекала внимание, отлично сочетаясь с рядом серебряных пуговиц, спускающихся сверху вниз. Камзол был слегка затянут кожаным ремнём на талии. Рыжевато-коричневые брюки были заправлены в чёрные сапоги.

— Можно мне уже открыть глаза? — спросил он.

— Нет, подожди.

Тихий смешок.

— Чего ты смеёшься? — бросила на него взгляд она, расшивая жемчужные вставки ниткой на тон темнее, изображая четырёхлистники с похожим на клевер крестом посередине.

— Потому что ты чересчур серьёзно к этому относишься. Это же просто одежда.

— Это не просто одежда. — Она принялась выводить извивающиеся лозы на голубой ткани. — К тому же ты сам мне разрешил, так что теперь будь добр, не жалуйся.

— Я и не жалуюсь. Просто никак не возьму в толк, почему тебе хочется так напрягаться.

— Я не напрягаюсь. — Повозившись с верхней пуговицей, она провела руками по плечам, разглаживая ткань. — Некоторым, знаешь ли, нравится шить одежду.

Он слегка наклонил голову, так и не открыв глаз.

— Так тебе это нравится?

— Да. И всегда нравилось. — Её голос смягчился, попадая во власть воспоминаний. — Когда я была маленькой, я всем говорила, что стану швеёй, когда вырасту.

— И что случилось?

— Мои наставники быстро дали мне понять, что принцессы не бывают швеями.

— Почему?

Уголки её губ вздёрнулись. В каких-то аспектах он был столь же наивен касательно того, как устроен человеческий мир, как и она в то время.

— Мы должны носить красивые платья, а не учиться их шить.

Он задумчиво нахмурился.

— Но всё равно, — продолжила она, обходя его со всех сторон и проверяя, органично ли всё смотрится и не пропустила ли она чего. — Даже если бы я не была принцессой, мне бы крупно повезло, если бы мне доверили больше, чем слегка расшить жилет, реши я последовать за своей мечтой. Как оказалось, практически невозможно стать портным, если ты женщина.

— Звучит не очень-то справедливо.

Она хмыкнула в знак согласия.

— Так что теперь тебе должно быть понятно, почему это для меня не просто одежда. Мода всегда была моей страстью. Мне крайне повезло, что родители не имели ничего против того, что мне нравилось шить наряды, покуда это не мешало моей учёбе. Жаль только, что раньше я не могла пользоваться магией. Мои исколотые пальцы сказали бы мне спасибо.

— Тебе не следует злоупотреблять магией.

— Я в порядке. — Она остановилась перед ним с улыбкой. — И, кажется, теперь всё готово. Можешь открыть глаза.

Летняя зелень в обрамлении длинных ресниц встретила её взгляд. Он улыбнулся ей в ответ.

О.

Странно, что она не осознавала этого в полной мере до сего момента, когда он предстал перед ней без своего чёрного наряда, глядя ей в глаза и тепло улыбаясь, выглядя при этом как никогда обычным человеком. Образ не могли разрушить ни заострённые уши, ни выглядывающий сзади хвост. Он казался прибывшим ко двору аристократом. И не простым, а очень привлекательным.

Она была права. Синий ему действительно шёл.

Вспыхнув, она поспешила развернуть его за руки к себе спиной.

— Погоди минутку, — сказала она. — Ещё кое-что.

— Чт…

— Нельзя просто оставить волосы распущенными. Это портит всё впечатление.

— Я что, теперь твоя кукла? — вздохнул он, впрочем, скорее, находя эту ситуацию забавной.

— Ну-ка цыц и сядь-ка вот сюда. — Она подвела его к одному из кресел. — Ты слишком высокий, мне не дотянуться.

— Ещё пожелания будут?

Он её определённо подкалывал, но её щёки горели, и она могла думать лишь о том, как бы помешать ему увидеть расползающиеся по её лицу пятна ярко-томатного оттенка. Ей было бы слишком стыдно. Это говорило слишком о многом. Она ни за что не признается, сколь привлекательным он кажется ей в этом наряде. (Потому что это ничего не значит. Кто угодно может хорошо выглядеть в приличной одежде. Даже этот болван лорд Ким выглядел отлично на последнем балу, на котором ей довелось присутствовать, так что она и глазам-то своим не сразу поверила, хоть он и говорил лишь о турнирах и спортивных состязаниях).

Сглотнув, Маринетт уставилась Коту в затылок. Точно. Ей нужно что-то сделать с его волосами.

С колотящимся сердцем она подошла ближе и запустила пальцы в золотистые локоны, аккуратно избегая ушей. Она не осмеливалась касаться шелковистого меха без разрешения. Не то чтобы это ей сильно помогло. Ей никак не удавалось расслабиться. Каждый вдох казался ей громким до невозможности, но ещё острее она ощущала его: то, как шуршала ткань, когда он ёрзал на сиденье; то, как приподнимались и опускались его плечи.

— Эм, так и как тебе наряд? — спросила она.

— Непривычно, но, кажется, здорово.

— Кажется?

— Прости, я не очень-то разбираюсь в вашей моде, — ответил он, откинув голову, чтобы посмотреть на неё, — но я впечатлён, насколько детально ты всё продумала. Очевидно, что ты вложила в этот наряд много сил и труда. Не сомневаюсь, что ты бы стала замечательной швеёй.

Её щёки залила новая волна румянца.

— Спасибо, — прошептала она застенчивее, чем планировала.

Повисла тишина. Молчание, ровно как и ритмичное движение пальцев, перебирающих его волосы, помогли Маринетт успокоиться и согнать краску с пылающего лица. Что бы ни послужило причиной её нервной чувственной перегрузки, оно отступило, как песок уходит в море. Её плечи расслабились, а дыхание выровнялось.

— Эм, Маринетт?

Точно. Причёска.

Она заплела его волосы в свободную косу, завязав её синей лентой.

— Ну вот, — произнесла она. — Всё готово.

***

На следующий день ему пришлось уйти. Не желая сидеть в четырёх стенах, Маринетт решила побродить по открытым дворикам и садам. Однако смотреть там, по правде говоря, было не на что. Помимо низкой живой изгороди, обрамляющей участки земли в форме геометрических фигур, это было всё равно что гулять по розарию вечной зимой. Ничего не цвело, не оттеняло камень и неувядающую зелень. Даже сорняки там не росли.

— А что если… — пробормотала она.

Магия замка рождалась из мыслей. Маринетт была свидетельницей тому, как с её помощью из ничего получалась ткань, предметы и чернила. Магия, казалось, не имела границ, стоило ей только вообразить то, что она желала, достаточно отчётливо.

Она опустилась на колени около изгороди, проводя пальцами по жёсткой земле. Решимость отразилась на её лице. В руках у неё появился совок, и она принялась копать, вскрывая твёрдую почву, чтобы заделать углубление. Она испачкала щёку и колени, но, несмотря на это, на её губах играла улыбка, пока она рыхлила землю.

— Видишь, Милен, — произнесла она, вспоминая давний разговор, — я не забыла.

Маринетт всегда завораживало созидание: одежды, безделушек – чего угодно, что можно было сделать или взрастить своими руками. Она обожала королевские сады и частенько болтала с садовниками, помогая им, когда бы ей ни выпала свободная минутка. Милен нравилась ей больше других. Она была всего на пару лет старше и всегда улыбалась. Они о многом говорили, пока пчёлы собирали пыльцу с синеватых цветов неподалёку, а ноздри щекотал запах розмарина и шалфея.

_— Для чего нужно рыхлить? — однажды спросила у неё Маринетт. — Разве нельзя просто посадить растение в ямку?_

_— Так оно будет лучше расти. Корням тоже нужно дышать, понимаешь?_

Маринетт улыбнулась ещё шире, оценив результат своих кропотливых трудов. Теперь корни точно смогут дышать. Подготовленная ей почва стала на ощупь мягкой, как мох, – податливая, готовая к посадке.

Она уселась поудобнее.

— Хорошо. Давайте посмотрим, получится ли у меня это представить.

Вообразить сам цветок было просто: шелковистые лепестки, волнами находящие друг на друга, исходящий от них тонкий аромат. Но вот представить куст со всеми его запачканными корешками было куда сложнее. Никто никогда обычно не задумывался о прагматической стороне вещей: швах, что скрепляли куски ткани, превращая их в платье, корнях, спрятанных глубоко под землёй, которые давали тополям возможность тянуться к солнцу. Однако сейчас ей нужно было нарисовать в своём воображении именно это.

— Давай же, — пробормотала она, закрывая глаза. — Сосредоточься.

Всё зависело от одной-единственной мысли. От возможности заглянуть за красивый фасад и увидеть суть вещей, основу, дарующую им жизнь, подобно рисованным углём наброскам, которые она вычерчивала пальцами в детстве, представляя крой ещё не созданных нарядов.

Магия завибрировала и задрожала, и то была песня в её жилах и в самом воздухе. Она распахнула глаза. Из ямки возник куст, разрыхлённая почва засыпала корни, дабы укрепить и защитить их. Раскинулись испещрённые шипами ветки. Гордо зеленея, распустились листья. Когда возникли почки, она уже дрожала от измождения, а на лбу выступили капельки пота.

Ещё немного. Ещё немного магии.

В глазах потемнело. В ушах пронзительно зазвенело, а голову будто погрузили под воду. Или это была не вода, а шерсть? Всё казалось таким странным и тяжёлым.

— Маринетт!

Покачнувшись, она разорвала связь с той силой, что волнами проходила по её телу. Слишком спешно, слишком много. Её подхватили чьи-то руки, и вот она уже полулежала на коленях у Кота, который смотрел на неё широкими глазами, в которых явно отражалась тревога.

— Маринетт, как ты? Пожалуйста, скажи что-нибудь.

Она моргнула, пытаясь отогнать мерцающие перед глазами вспышки и пятна. Тело казалось ей тряпкой, которую отжали досуха, выкачав из неё всю энергию до последней капли. Она была не в состоянии произнести ни слова. Её мысли разлетались, как семена одуванчика на ветру, толком не успевая собраться. Но позади него виднелся созданный ей куст роз, всё ещё стоящий и поражающий яркостью листьев. Все почки, кроме одной, были закрыты, однако один бутон, нежный и розовый, всё-таки выглянул наружу, словно смущающаяся барышня, спрятавшая лицо за веером.

Улыбка заиграла на её губах. У неё получилось.


	12. Обещание

Сознание то приходило, то уходило, выхватывая проблески яркой зелени и каменных стен, что размазанно кружились, сливаясь в пятно. Руки держали её крепко и надёжно. Должно быть, Кот. Его голос доносился до неё, словно она была под водой; он снова и снова звал её по имени. Временами она ощущала лишь тепло и тихое рокотание. Оно было похоже на отдалённую бурю, приятный гром, раскатами проходивший по спине, убаюкивая. Но она была не в силах двинуться. Не могла произнести ни слова. У неё совсем не осталось энергии. Она ушла из неё вся до последней капли.

— Куст не завял.

Это был не Кот. Звучавший голос напоминал чистый лёд, но её восприятие было столь заторможено, что слова казались ей детскими каракулями, едва несущими в себе какой-то смысл.

— Какая теперь разница? Она…

— Успокойся. Она скоро придёт в себя.

— Но отец…

— А если она умрёт, то тогда она тем более не стоит того, чтобы так о ней переживать.

— Как ты можешь такое говорить?

— Не волнуйся. Твоя дорогая компаньонка…

Голоса утонули в вязком звоне, раздававшемся в ушах, заглушая всё остальное. Ещё какое-то время она так и парила на границе сознания, то приходя в себя, то вновь отключаясь. А потом тёплая рука притянула её к себе, словно якорь.

— Маринетт, прошу тебя, очнись. — Голос Кота звучал тихо, но с надрывом, как открытая рана. — Пожалуйста. Я не хочу снова остаться один.

Она пошевелила пальцами, но сковывающее её измождение не отступило. Её руку он так и не отпустил.

***

Маринетт открыла глаза. Она лежала на кровати в своей комнате, накрытая одеялом. Ладонь всё ещё была окутана уравновешивающим теплом. Сев, она заметила Кота, который наполовину сидел на полу, наполовину лежал на кровати. Выглядело такое положение не очень удобным. Наверняка он проснётся с затёкшей шеей. И, скорее всего, ещё и больной спиной вдобавок. Щека была прижата к одеялу, лицо повёрнуто к ней, а длинные волосы были разбросаны вокруг головы, подобно пшенично-золотому нимбу. Глаза его были закрыты.

— Кот?

Одно ухо тут же поднялось, поворачиваясь в направлении её голоса. Он легонько сжал её руку – скорее, инстинктивно, нежели осознанно. Издав тихий звук, он принялся ёрзать и тянуться, как сонная гусеница, чтобы сесть как следует. Это выглядело умилительно. Равно как и то, что его волосы с одного бока торчали во все стороны.

Потерев глаз свободной рукой, он замер, встретившись с ней взглядом:

— Маринетт!

В тот же миг она очутилась в крепком объятии.

— Ты проснулась, — выдохнул он в её волосы.

— Так уж сильно обо мне беспокоился? — спросила она, обнимая его в ответ.

— Конечно, беспокоился. — Он прижал её ещё ближе, позволяя почувствовать биение его сердца. — Почти день прошёл.

— День? — отстранилась она, опешив.

Он кивнул.

Она прижала ладони к щекам, когда полузабытые воспоминания стали выстраиваться в ряд, образуя логическую цепочку: его беспокойство, нежелание оставлять её одну и то, как он звал её, словно боялся, что она может никогда не очнуться.

— Я и не думала, что мне станет так плохо.

— Обещай, что больше не станешь делать ничего подобного, — попросил он, заглядывая ей в глаза.

Она опустила взгляд на руки. Это решение должно было даться ей просто. Использование такого количества магии довело её до бессознательного состояния, и к тому же он не просил её отказаться от неё совсем – только от создания более сложных вещей. Но она помнила, каково было создавать этот куст: утомительно, опьяняюще, _правильно_.

— Маринетт?

— Обещаю, — прошептала она, не отрывая глаз от собственных рук. — Больше этого не повторится.

***

Куст стал островком цвета в саду. Она провела кончиком пальца по розовому, шелковистому лепестку и вдохнула сладкий аромат. Пока что расцвёл всего один бутон, но уже начинал проглядывать второй. Её создание продолжало расти. Продолжало жить.

— Так и думал, что найду тебя здесь.

Подскочив от неожиданности, она повернулась к Коту:

— Прости. Мне просто хотелось удостовериться, действительно ли у меня получилось.

— Тебе незачем извиняться. Ты ведь знаешь, что можешь поступать так, как тебе угодно.

— Знаю. Я лишь…

Он вопросительно склонил голову.

_— Куст не завял._

_— Какая теперь разница? Она…_

Её глаза округлились. Этот ледяной голос, слова, что он говорил. Она думала, что ей это всё приснилось, но…

— Что такое? — спросил он.

— Кот, твой отец приходил?

Он напрягся. В его глазах промелькнула вспышка паники, и от этого у неё в животе начали извиваться змеи, скручиваясь в неприятные узлы. Затем он опустил взгляд.

— Да, — тихо ответил он. — Он был здесь. Я беспокоился о тебе. Надеялся, что он сможет помочь.

— Ясно.

— Почему ты спрашиваешь? — поинтересовался он, осторожно посматривая на неё из-под опущенных ресниц.

— Я кое-что слышала… Насчёт куста. Что он не погиб.

Кот подошёл ближе, обхватывая цветок ладонью. Его чёрные когти разительно выделялись на фоне розовых лепестков.

— Он был впечатлён.

— Впечатлён?

— Ты – человек, однако тебе удалось сделать нечто, на что не способны ни я, ни отец. — Его взгляд вновь оказался прикован к ней. — Ты создала жизнь.

Сердце барабанным боем заколотилось у неё в груди.

— Всего лишь куст.

— И всё же… — У него на лбу пролегли складки, и в руке появилась красная роза, красивая и цветущая. Он протянул её Маринетт. Но стоило её пальцам коснуться стебля, как роза завяла и рассыпалась коричневым прахом.

— Почему цветок погиб? — спросила она, глядя на него.

— Вопрос в том, почему твой выжил.

Её губы сложились в маленькую «о». Невероятно громкое сердцебиение отвлекало, пульсируя в ушах.

— Так, значит, никто никогда не…

Он покачал головой.

— Насколько мне известно, нет. Большинство предметов, созданных посредством магии этого замка, попросту исчезают спустя какое-то время, если в их основу не заложено никаких сторонних материалов. Создать нечто живое особенно трудно. Такие объекты едва могут просуществовать больше пары секунд, если получить их вообще удаётся.

Так и было. Помимо наряда, который Кот сделал для неё, когда она свалилась с перил, все остальные его творения исчезали, разве что…

— Еда! — оживилась она. — Её ведь тоже можно считать формой жизни, так? И она не исчезает. В смысле мы же едим её.

— Ингредиенты покупные. Я лишь научился представлять готовые блюда.

Дрожь пробежала по её позвоночнику, а волоски на руках неприятно зашевелились. Она понятия не имела, почему это её так встревожило. Возможно, дело было в том, что её умение создавать жизнь впечатлило отца Кота.

— Ты поэтому заставил меня пообещать больше ничего такого не делать? — тихо спросила она. — Потому что это необычно, странно?

— Что? — Он схватил её ладони, моргнув в искреннем удивлении. — Нет, конечно нет. По-моему, то, что ты сделала, удивительно. Я лишь не хочу, чтобы ты пострадала. Никакие розы, пускай даже самые красивые, не стоят того, чтобы ты рисковала своим здоровьем.

— О. — Её сердце пропустило удар. — Спасибо.

Вся её сила воли ушла на то, чтобы не поморщиться или же не ударить себя по лбу. Спасибо? И это всё, на что она способна?

— В-в смысле, эм… — Её щёки заалели. — Потому что это сило, что ты маботишься омо бне. — Ошарашенный взгляд. — То есть мило, что ты заботишься обо мне!

Он слегка наклонил голову в своей очаровательной манере:

— Пустяки. Мы ведь друзья, не так ли?

— Д-да.

Почему? Почему она заикалась?

— Я возвращаюсь внутрь, — заявила она, уносясь в сторону замка.


	13. Предупреждение

— Красивый куст.

Маринетт вздрогнула и, обернувшись, увидела Маюру, которая сидела на каменной стене и глядела на неё своими морозными глазами. Она уже второй раз появлялась именно тогда, когда Кота не было в замке.

— Зачем вы здесь? — с опаской спросила Маринетт.

— До меня дошёл любопытный слух.

— Это неуважительная причина, чтобы тайком проникать в чужие дома.

Губы Маюры тронула улыбка, что была острее всякого ножа.

— Ничего себе, а смертная-то осмелела. — Она соскочила со стены и подошла к Маринетт, чьё сердце неровно заколотилось, а под кожу закралось беспокойство. — Не волнуйся. Я не причиню тебе вреда. Вообще-то я пришла, чтобы предупредить тебя.

— Предупредить?

— Оставь это место.

Маринетт моргнула.

— Что?

— Здесь происходит нечто, что унесёт твою жизнь, смертная. Если хочешь жить, беги. — Она протянула руку. — Я даже могу отвести тебя туда, где ты будешь в безопасности, если пожелаешь.

Сердцебиение Маринетт участилось. Она сделала шаг назад, увеличивая расстояние между ними.

— Нет, спасибо.

— Ты мне не доверяешь?

Ответить «да» было бы слишком грубо, пускай даже Маринетт хотела сказать именно это.

Маюра рассмеялась:

— Как тебе будет угодно. Знай только, что твой муж не таков, каким кажется.

— Мужу я доверяю.

Она произнесла это резче, чем планировала, но не собиралась отступаться от своих слов, ибо то была чистая правда.

— О, да неужели? — На лице Маюры вновь появилась острая улыбка.

Маринетт сжала ладони в кулаки.

— Может, тогда тебе стоит спросить его, почему он жил здесь в одиночестве? Спроси, почему остальные боги не хотят иметь с ним ничего общего. Спроси…

— Хватит.

— Ты осмеливаешься пытаться заставить меня замолчать? — прищурила свои ледяные глаза Маюра.

Биение сердца пульсировало у Маринетт в ушах и отдавалось эхом по всему телу. Руки дрожали, хоть она и крепко сжимала их в кулаки.

— Пускай вы и богиня, но это не ваш дом. Я вынуждена просить вас его покинуть.

Маюра смерила её долгим взглядом, а затем пожала плечами с тем редким изяществом, которое, казалось, было присуще только ей.

— Как знаешь. Я вижу, что ты слишком упряма, чтобы прислушаться к голосу разума.

Разума? Маринетт много чего хотела на это сказать, но вовремя прикусила язык.

Маюра сорвала с куста одну розовую розу.

— Позволишь мне взять с собой небольшой сувенир?

Маринетт ничего не ответила. Это, казалось, позабавило Маюру, и она улыбнулась, расправляя свои чёрно-сине-зелёно-фиолетовые крылья. Поднеся розу к носу, она вдохнула её тонкий аромат.

— Действительно прекрасное творение. — Маюра встретилась с ней взглядом, не убирая розу от лица. — Но хочешь совет? Не позволяй чувствам к мужу тебя ослепить. Хочешь верь, хочешь нет, но я всего лишь пыталась избавить тебя от страданий.

— Благодарю, но ваша забота излишня.

Очередная режущая улыбка.

— Как скажешь.

***

Маринетт с Котом сидели в гостиной друг напротив друга, разделённые шахматной доской. Обычно она наносила ему сокрушительные поражения, но этим вечером она слишком долго раздумывала над ходами и допускала банальные ошибки. Он побеждал уже три раза подряд.

— В чём дело? — спросил он.

— Та богиня снова приходила, — призналась она. — Маюра.

Он напрягся.

— Что ей было нужно?

— Она… она сказала, что я в опасности. Что я не должна тебе доверять.

Его глаза округлились, а затем он нахмурился, опустив взгляд на шахматную доску.

— Я попросила её уйти.

Он тут же поднял глаза и посмотрел на неё. Она наклонилась над доской, чтобы взять его за руку.

— Я не знаю, почему она так сказала или почему хотела забрать меня с собой, но я доверяю тебе, Кот. Ты мой друг. Я знаю, что ты не позволишь, чтобы со мной случилось что-то плохое.

— Постой, она хотела забрать тебя?

— Да. — Её голос наполнился сарказмом. — Сказала, что отведёт меня туда, где я буду в безопасности.

Он снова нахмурился.

— Эм… — закусила губу Маринетт. — Ты знаешь, почему она так сказала?

Он покачал головой.

— Клянусь, здесь со мной тебе ничего не угрожает. Я не понимаю, что всё это означает.

Они оба умолкли. На языке у Маринетт начали вертеться другие вопросы – те, что подбивала её задать Маюра.

_Почему ты жил здесь совсем один? Почему остальные боги тебя сторонятся?_

— Кот…

— Да?

Она посмотрела на него. Увидела добрые черты лица и ещё более добрые глаза.

— Ничего, — покачала головой она. — Это неважно.

Он расскажет, когда будет готов.


	14. Вольта

— Через два дня у меня день рождения, — произнесла Маринетт, помешивая суп, чтобы тот быстрее остыл.

— Серьёзно? Почему ты не сказала раньше?

— Не знаю, забыла, — пожала плечами она. — За последнее время столько всего произошло.

Он подался вперёд, глядя на неё с любопытством:

— А как обычно люди отмечают дни рождения?

— По-разному.

— То есть?

— Ну, — опустила ложку на стол она, — не все могут позволить себе пышные празднования. А ещё есть те, кто сами по себе не желают отмечать дни рождения.

— А ты? Как ты празднуешь?

— Обычно мои родители устраивали бал.

Он нахмурился:

— Бал?..

— Ну, знаешь, танцы, еда, люди съезжаются отовсюду с подарками.

— О! — кивнул он в знак понимания. — То есть это пир в твою честь.

— Вроде того.

Его плечи поникли, и он опустил взгляд.

— В чём дело? — спросила Маринетт.

— Просто… нас ведь здесь только двое.

— И что?

Он сполз ещё ниже, напоминая увядшее растение, словно был готов слиться с креслом и исчезнуть из вида.

— Ты не сможешь отпраздновать свой день рождения так, как привыкла.

Она нахмурилась. Он правда считал, что для неё это так уж важно?

— Ну, а как обычно отмечаешь ты? — спросила она, подпирая подбородок ладонями. Может, у них получится отпраздновать день рождения в божественных традициях.

— О. — Он выпрямился и порозовел. — Эм, ну, в основном боги устраивают пиры, но я… я…

Точно. Он не особо общался с другими богами.

Погодите. Получается, он никогда не участвовал в настоящем праздновании дня рождения?

Она встала и одарила его улыбкой:

— Знаешь что, Кот? Давай устроим бал.

Он моргнул несколько раз, словно пытался осознать, что она только что сказала.

— Ты хочешь устроить бал, как у людей?

— А почему нет?

— Но, кроме нас, никого больше не будет.

Она протянула ему руку, и её тёплая улыбка отразилась во взгляде, смягчая его:

— И что с того?

На его губах заиграла лёгкая улыбка, и он поднялся и взял её за руку.

— Ну, хорошо. Если тебе так хочется.

***

Она сшила наряды для них обоих. Он приготовил еду. В парадной бальной зале не было ни музыки, ни гостей, но горящие в подвесных канделябрах свечи были похожи на мерцающие созвездия, и сердце Маринетт трепетало и запиналось при виде Кота. Ему очень шла людская одежда.

Она сделала для него тёмно-зелёный камзол с дутыми рукавами, украшенный чёрными розами. Он плотно облегал его худощавую фигуру, но был присборен в плечах по последней моде. Рейтузы с ботинками тоже были чёрные, а волосы были заплетены в длинную косу, из которой выбилось несколько прядок, теперь обрамлявших лицо. Он улыбнулся, и её сердце заколотилось ещё быстрее.

— Прекрасно выглядишь, — сказал он.

Она вспыхнула.

— Баспибо. Т-то есть _спасибо_.

Уф. Только не снова. Хотя комплимент она оценила. Она убила много часов на создание своего наряда. Это было платье винного оттенка, спереди которого открывался вид на расшитую золотом подкладку, испещрённую бриллиантами и четырёхлистниками. Рукава свободно разлетались от локтей и тоже были расшиты золотом ближе к запястьям, постепенно сужаясь. Воротник был расшит рубинами в тонкой золотой оправе. Дабы завершить образ, она убрала волосы в аккуратную высокую причёску, надела рубиновые серёжки и накрасила губы красной помадой.

Кот замялся, теребя рукав.

— Эм, и что теперь?

— Танцы, — улыбнулась она.

— О, — порозовел он. — Я, эм, вообще-то я не умею…

— Ничего. Я тебя научу.

Взяв его за руку, она подвела его так, чтобы он стоял рядом с ней, старательно игнорируя громогласное биение своего сердца. Они находились так близко, что она чувствовала запах его мыла – запах чистоты и свежести.

— Сначала кланяемся вперёд, — начала объяснять она. — Потом друг другу.

Он повторял за ней, и движения его выходили изящные, но неуверенные. Она сжала его руку, чтобы приободрить.

— Теперь два шага вперёд – и слегка выбрасываем ногу, — замедленно показывала она, дополняя слова делом. — Затем два шага назад – и выбрасываем.

Он внимательно следовал её инструкциям, пока она наглядно демонстрировала ему королевскую аллеманду – танец-процессию с простыми поворотами, лёгкими покачиваниями и пружинистыми шагами. Они повторили его несколько раз, пока Кот не начал двигаться более свободно и наконец смог смотреть ей в глаза.

— Кажется, я уловил суть, — смущённо улыбнулся он.

— У тебя явный талант.

На его лице снова расцвёл нежный, как цветок персикового дерева, румянец.

Завершив танец, они с улыбкой поклонились друг другу.

— Ну? — спросила она. Её глаза искрились. — И как тебе?

— Людские танцы – это довольно весело.

— Хочешь, попробуем ещё?

Он кивнул.

Она показала ему ещё несколько процессий, прежде чем подбила его испытать удачу в вольте. Они оба посмеивались, исполняя подпрыгивающие шаги, и кружились друг вокруг друга, сходясь всё ближе, и ближе, и ближе. А затем он положил руки ей на талию и поднял её с такой лёгкостью, что у неё перехватило дыхание. Тепло его касания стало шоком для её колотящегося сердца. Его ритм спутался хуже, чем заплетался её язык, когда Кот похвалил её внешний вид. Что было глупо. Ведь он только что держал её за руку. Ведь они часто обнимались и прикасались друг к другу до этого.

Он поднимал её снова и снова. К четвёртой поддержке его лицо оказалось залито румянцем, а её и вовсе горело. Он медленно опустил её; она коснулась пола мысочками, прежде чем наконец уверенно встала на землю. Оба не шевелились. Его руки так и покоились у неё на талии. Её сердце билось так быстро, что стук отдавался эхом в костях.

— Кот…

Его взгляд упал на её губы, но он спешно поднял его, чтобы посмотреть ей в глаза. Она забыла, как дышать. Никогда ещё в его глазах не отражалось такой мягкости, такой притягательности. Она украдкой провела по нижней губе языком.

— Маринетт, — тихо произнёс он.

— Да?

— Я…

Его уши неожиданно подёрнулись, и он убрал руки с её талии.

— В замке кто-то есть.

— Что?

— Побудь здесь. Я схожу проверю.

И он зашагал прочь, не сказав ни слова боле, оставив её один на один с колотящимся сердцем. Она точно не знала, испытывала ли она сейчас разочарование или облегчение. Не могла сказать, показалось ли ей или всё это было на самом деле.

Они же просто друзья, разве нет?


	15. Просьба

Когда Кот вернулся, он уже был облачён в свою привычную мантию, служившую ему доспехами. Маринетт напряглась и застыла, заметив, что с ним был его отец. Даже когда они стояли рядом, между ними едва можно было уловить семейное сходство. Отец Кота был выше, и его серебристые волосы были подстрижены коротко. Черты его лица были острее и угловатее, а взгляд был холоднее стали. Одет он был в длинный, тёмно-фиолетовый мундир с воротником приглушённо-золотого цвета, плечи которого выдавались вперёд, напоминая крылья. Штаны, ботинки и рубашка были чёрные. Ремень был того же приглушённого золотого оттенка, что и воротник мундира, но на пряжке красовалась бабочка… нет, бражник. 

Она встретилась с Котом взглядом, молчаливо вопрошая, что происходит. В тот же момент она заметила, что в комнате находился кто-то ещё: девушка с длинными каштановыми волосами, стоявшая позади и державшаяся за живот, как если бы ей было больно. По её одежде расползалось красное пятно, постепенно увеличивающееся в размере. Она упала на колени, однако отец Кота не удостоил её и взглядом.

— Моего чемпиона ранили, — произнёс он равнодушным, ледяным тоном. — У меня есть основания полагать, что ты можешь помочь ей. 

— Я?

Он кивнул.

Сердце Маринетт забилось о рёбра. 

— Но я…

— Ты ведь создала жизнь, разве нет? 

Кот опустился на колени рядом с девушкой, поддерживая её.

— Отец, ты не можешь требовать такого от Маринетт. Она…

— Твоего мнения я не спрашивал. Я задал вопрос ей. 

Кот опустил глаза, прикусив губу.

— Ну и? — Внимание отца Кота вновь обратилось к Маринетт, и он вопросительно выгнул бровь. — Ты исцелишь её? 

— Я… — затеребила подол платья она. 

_«Обещай, что больше не станешь делать ничего подобного»_.

— Прошу тебя, — взмолилась девушка, протягивая к Маринетт свою запачканную кровью руку. — Пожалуйста, спаси меня. 

Маринетт была не в силах пошевелиться. Её сердце бешено колотилось, но не имело абсолютно никакого значения, куда падал её взгляд, потому что никто и ничто не могло помочь ей с ответом. Отец Кота смотрел на неё холодно и выжидающе, девушка истекала кровью и становилась всё бледнее с каждой секундой, а Кот упёрся взглядом в пол, хотя именно он умолял её не усердствовать и не перебарщивать с использованием магии. 

— Не знаю, получится ли у меня, — ответила она, комкая ткань платья. — Я… Я никогда никого не лечила.

— Так попытайся. 

Резкий ответ был подобен удару плетью. Она снова бросила взгляд на Кота, но он на неё даже не посмотрел. Он что, не осмеливался пойти против своего отца? Или хотел, чтобы она сама приняла решение? 

Она подошла и опустилась на колени рядом с Котом, положив свою ладонь поверх его. 

— Прости. Мне придётся нарушить обещание.

Эти слова привлекли его внимание. Он почти судорожно сжал её руку. 

— Ты не обязана делать это, — прошептал он. — Что бы он ни говорил, ты не обязана…

— Сын! 

Кот вздрогнул и отстранился, но не отвёл от неё своего напряжённого взгляда, в котором читалось, что у неё всё ещё был выбор, что она не была обязана рисковать своим здоровьем. Только вот им обоим было известно, что это не совсем так. Девушка была серьёзно ранена. Маринетт не могла позволить ей страдать, особенно когда попытаться помочь ей было в её силах. Она догадывалась, что и Кот чувствовал то же самое.

— Я попробую, — сказала она, поднимая взгляд на отца Кота.

Его губы изогнулись. От этой улыбки волоски у неё на руках и шее встали дыбом, но она отмахнулась от этого чувства и сосредоточилась на ране. Крови было много. Маринетт, не касаясь девушки, поднесла руки к её ране. 

— Не знаю, смогу ли я тебе помочь, — прошептала она, — но сделаю всё, что в моих силах. 

Та кивнула, и боль, отражающаяся в её зелёных глазах, смешалась с благодарностью. 

Маринетт закрыла глаза и обратилась к магии замка. Пульсирующая и живая, та прошла сквозь неё, наполняя силой. Теперь ощущения были понятны. Это была магия созидания. Магия жизни. Возможно, и исцеления в том числе.

Её глаза распахнулись. В голове крутилась всего одна мысль: исцелить, стянуть рану, исправить причинённый вред. Руки задрожали. Вокруг раны образовалось лёгкое розоватое свечение, воздух потрескивал от незримого, тёплого электричества. Это пугало. Но казалось таким правильным.

Маринетт сглотнула, по её лицу стекали капельки пота. Рана постепенно затягивалась, кровотечение потихоньку останавливалось. Перед глазами почернело, но, когда Маринетт покачнулась, её поймал Кот. Выражение его лица было нечитаемо, но вот на лице его отца отражалось неприкрытое ликование. 

— Я так и знал, — произнёс он, в очередной раз жутко улыбаясь. Она никогда ещё не слышала, чтобы он говорил с таким чувством. 

Маринетт сморгнула мелькающие перед глазами мушки. Всё вокруг неё кружилось и то исчезало из вида, то снова появлялось. У неё было такое чувство, будто чьи-то руки пытаются зажать ей уши и вырвать у неё сознание, повергая в беспамятство. 

— Благодарю тебя, Лила, — продолжил отец Кота, помогая девушке подняться. — Твои услуги оказались весьма кстати. 

Та поклонилась с лукавой улыбкой. Это было последним, что Маринетт увидела, прежде чем головокружение стало невыносимым и мир погрузился во мрак.


	16. Сомнения

Маринетт очнулась в тепле под тихое рокотание, нежное, как колыбельная, и эхом проходящее по спине. Ощущение было до странного знакомым. Это был сон? Или воспоминание? Как бы то ни было, звук успокаивал. Окутывающее её тепло тоже было весьма приятным, особенно когда притянуло её ближе.

Погодите-ка.

Она распахнула глаза и увидела расплывчатые очертания собственной спальни. Она лежала на кровати. Кто-то лежал позади неё, обнимая за талию и довольно плотно к ней прижимаясь. Она мгновенно залилась румянцем.

— Кот?

Тихое рокотание – _урчание_ – прекратилось. Он тотчас же выпустил её из объятий.

— Прости, — произнёс он, отодвигаясь подальше. — Уверен, что у тебя сейчас возникло очень много вопросов, но прошу поверить, что у меня и в мыслях не было ничего дурного. Я лишь пытался тебе помочь.

У неё горели уже даже мочки ушей.

— Не могу сказать, что понимаю, о чём ты…

Он не ошибся: его поведение действительно казалось странным. Отчасти ей хотелось швырнуть ему в лицо подушкой и выгнать прочь, не посмотрев даже на то, что он бог. Лежать с ней на кровати без её ведома было неправильно. Полнейшее нарушение личного пространства. Но это ведь был Кот. Раз он говорил, что его помыслы были чисты, она хотела в это верить. По меньшей мере она была готова выслушать его до конца.

— Моё мурлыканье исцеляет, — объяснил он, закусывая губу. — То есть оно обладает небольшим самоисцеляющим эффектом. Я не знал, поможет ли оно тебе, но ты всё никак не просыпалась, и я начал беспокоиться.

— О.

Это было всё, что она смогла сказать. У неё в животе запорхали бабочки, невесомые и волнующие.

— Мне правда очень жаль, — продолжил он, опуская взгляд. — Я не хотел тебя напугать. Клянусь, я бы ни за что…

— Кот.

Он судорожно вдохнул.

— Всё в порядке.

— Что? — спросил он, в ту же минуту переводя взгляд на неё.

— Всё в порядке, — повторила она. — Ты волновался. Хотел помочь. Я понимаю.

Сковывающее его напряжение тут же отступило. Было мило, что его так сильно заботило, что она о нём думает.

Она поёрзала, желая сесть, но двинулась слишком резко. Перед глазами заплясали яркие пятна. Кот схватил её за плечи, не давая ей упасть.

— Не торопись, — тихо посоветовал он.

Она прижалась к нему чуть плотнее, радуясь возможности переложить на него часть заботы по поддерживанию её тела в полувертикальном положении. Что угодно, лишь бы комната перестала кружиться.

— Сколько я была в отключке?

— Два дня.

Внутри неё образовалась до странного тяжёлая пустота. На этот раз она не приходила в себя даже дольше, чем после создания куста.

Легчайшим прикосновением он убрал падающие ей на лицо волосы, и было в его взгляде что-то такое, от чего её сердце колотилось без остановки.

— Прости меня, — сказал он.

— За что? Это я нарушила обещание. Я знала, на что иду, когда решила исцелить ту девушку.

По его лицу прошла странная дрожь.

— В чём дело?

— Я…

Она терпеливо ожидала продолжения, но он молчал, опустив глаза.

— Что такое? — коснулась его руки она. — Ты можешь мне рассказать.

В уголках его глаз что-то заблестело. Слёзы? Она удивлённо моргнула.

— Мне жаль, — выдохнул он, вставая и направляясь к двери.

— Подожди, Кот…

Но он уже ушёл. Она попыталась пойти за ним следом, но её тело было ещё слишком ослаблено, так что она рухнула на подушки в бессилии. Это раздражало. И было совершенно непонятно.

Почему он так расстроился, когда она упомянула ту девушку? Что он хотел ей сказать?

— Лила… — нахмурилась она.

Да, так её звали. И отец Кота поблагодарил её… потому что она была его чемпионом? Его сила заключалась в том, чтобы превращать людей в могучих воинов. В таком случае всё было логично. Должно быть, Лилу ранили, когда она выполняла одно из поручений отца Кота, но это никак не объясняло поведение самого Кота…

Маринетт хмуро глядела в потолок. Может, он просто расстроился, что ей пришлось нарушить обещание. Он определённо был напряжён, когда его отец начал давить на неё, принуждая исцелить девушку.

Да, должно быть, дело было именно в этом.

***

— Меня ищешь? — спросила Маюра, грациозно приземляясь во дворик.

Маринетт застыла. Она не желала признавать, что в последнее время стала выходить в сад всё чаще, а её взор зачастую оказывался прикован к стенам и небу в поисках крылатого силуэта. После того как Кот с драматическим эффектом покинул её комнату, она ожидала, что они рано или поздно вернутся к тому разговору; ожидала она также и возникновения некой натянутости в их отношениях. Но он оставался всё таким же милым и внимательным и делал вид, что ничего не произошло. Она не знала, что и думать. Всякая мысль об этом приводила к тому, что в её животе всё переворачивалось, словно там гнездилось множество змей. Из-за этого слова, которые она желала забыть, терзали её разум.

_«Здесь происходит нечто, что унесёт твою жизнь, смертная»._

_«Может, тогда тебе стоит спросить его, почему он жил здесь в одиночестве? Спроси, почему остальные боги не хотят иметь с ним ничего общего»._

Маринетт прикусила губу, сердце её заколотилось. Нет, она совсем не желала признавать, что искала встречи с Маюрой. Она расправила плечи и вздёрнула подбородок.

— Это у вас теперь такая игра: проникать сюда без приглашения?

— Но ты ведь пригласила меня, — веером указала на сердце Маринетт Маюра. — Туда. Столько беспокойства и сомнений. Приятного в этом мало.

Маринетт сжала руки в кулаки.

— Это была ошибка, — пробормотала она, отворачиваясь. — Я хочу, чтобы вы ушли.

— Нет, не хочешь. Тебе нужны ответы.

Холодный голос приморозил её к месту, подобно сковывающему ноги инею.

— Давай, — подтолкнула её Маюра. — Спрашивай.

Сердце Маринетт ускорило бег. Богине она не доверяла, но не могла отрицать, что некоторые мелочи стали бросаться в глаза: например, то, что отец Кота общался с сыном, когда хотел, или то, что Кот всегда замыкался в себе, когда разговор заходил о том, почему ему нельзя жить столь же свободно, как остальным богам.

За всем этим скрывался какой-то секрет. И секрет немалый.

— Почему? — тихо спросила она. — Почему его держат в замке? Почему он всегда был один, пока не появилась я?

— Потому что он убил бога.

Глаза Маринетт расширились в удивлении.

— Ч-что?

— И не просто бога. Он убил Защитника, нашего бывшего лидера.

— Нет, — закачала головой она. — Нет, не может быть, чтобы он…

— Но это правда, — подёрнула плечом Маюра. — Разумеется, совет признал это несчастным случаем. Будь он старше, его бы, скорее всего, казнили, но ему было всего четыре, и его отец весьма убедительно отстаивал его невиновность.

— Четыре? — Вдоль позвоночника Маринетт выступил неприятный холодный пот. Нет. Это невозможно. Только не её Кот. Только не так.

— Магия разрушения очень мощна. Даже боги не могут противостоять истинной силе катаклизма. Поэтому его и держат здесь, в этом замке. Совет опасался, что он снова потеряет контроль. — Её губы искривились в режущей улыбке. — Видишь ли, твой муж – всего лишь дикий зверь, которого держат на поводке и выпускают, только когда для поддержания баланса необходимо разрушение. Такова истина.

— Вы лжёте, — затрясла головой Маринетт.

— Не лгу.

— Иначе и быть не может!

— Думай, что хочешь, но даю тебе слово, что это правда.

— Я вам не верю. — Маринетт со всей силой сжала ладони в кулаки. — Понятия не имею, для чего вы пришли сюда и начали врать, но я знаю мужа. Он ненавидит причинять людям боль. Если бы выбор был за ним, он бы никогда ничего не разрушал.

Маюра раскрыла веер, спрятав половину лица за чёрными перьями.

— О, дитя, так ты серьёзно попала?

Маринетт вспыхнула.

— Я говорила тебе не позволять чувствам тебя ослепить. Лучше подумай над более важным вопросом.

— Каким же?

Маюра слегка опустила веер – достаточно, чтобы Маринетт смогла увидеть некий намёк на улыбку.

— В чьих руках его поводок?

Маринетт озадаченно нахмурилась.

— Прощай, смертная. — Маюра вырвала из веера чёрное пёрышко и дунула на него, отправляя к Маринетт. — Если захочешь покинуть это место, просто возьмись за это перо и позови Маюру.

— Это лишнее.

— Тогда выброси его. — Маюра захлопнула веер и расправила крылья. — Выбор за тобой.

Она улетела, прежде чем Маринетт успела что-либо ей ответить.


	17. Бог разрушения

Маринетт ждала возвращения Кота, сидя на нижней ступеньке парадной лестницы. Это до боли напоминало тот прошлый случай, только вот, когда дверь отворилась и он вошёл, она встретила его отнюдь не резкостями. Молча подойдя к нему, она уткнулась ему в грудь, обнимая за талию. В глазах щипало. 

— Маринетт? — не раздумывая, обнял её в ответ он. — В чём дело? Что случилось? 

Она лишь крепче к нему прижалась.

— Кот… 

— Что такое? 

В его голосе слышалось крайнее беспокойство. От этого в глазах защипало только сильнее. Горячие слёзы налипли на ресницы. 

— Маюра снова приходила.

Он весь напрягся, отстраняясь, чтобы заглянуть ей в глаза. 

— Что она сделала? — требовательно спросил он опустившимся голосом, но было ясно, что его гнев направлен на богиню. — Если она тронула тебя хоть пальцем, клянусь, я…

— Нет. — По её щекам стекли первые слёзы. — Нет, она ничего мне не сделала. Мы просто поговорили.

Его ярость сошла на нет так же быстро, как и возникла. Обхватив её лицо, он большими пальцами смахнул текущие по щекам слёзы. 

— Что она сказала? 

— Она… она сказала, что ты убил бога.

Кровь отхлынула от его лица. Руки задрожали, безвольно падая по бокам. 

— Что? — прошептал он.

— Она сказала, что тебя держат в замке именно поэтому. Потому что ты убил бывшего предводителя богов.

Он отшатнулся, бледный, как мел. Даже несмотря на то, что он был много выше неё, в этот момент он почему-то казался очень маленьким. Её сердце бешено заколотилось, но отнюдь не из приятных побуждений.

— Кот, — потянулась к нему она с мольбой во взгляде. — Пожалуйста, скажи мне, что это неправда. Маюра соврала, да ведь? 

Он опустил глаза.

— Да? 

Повисла тишина. Она так и стояла с вытянутой вперёд рукой, а он избегал пересекаться с ней взглядом. Они стояли не так уж далеко друг от друга, но казалось, что между ними выросла стена, не позволяющая ей сократить разделяющие их считанные сантиметры. Она могла лишь буравить его взглядом, мысленно приказывая ему сказать хоть слово.

— Это правда, — прошептал он, зажмурившись. 

— Что? — в ужасе и замешательстве прикрыла рот ладонью она. — Нет. Нет-нет-нет. Ты… Это не может быть правдой! Ты бы никогда…

— Это правда, Маринетт. — Он отвернулся от неё, обнимая самого себя. — Я ничего из этого не помню, но… я действительно убил его. 

Она стояла, повергнутая в шок, не в силах вымолвить ни слова. Язык прилип к нёбу и никак не хотел отлипать.

— Прости, что не рассказал.

Она всё молчала. 

Его забила дрожь, и он ссутулился. Время текло, и, хотя Маринетт понимала, что должна что-то сделать, что-то сказать, она словно застыла. Она даже представить себе не могла, что Маюра говорила правду.

— Я ненавижу свою силу, — тихо произнёс он. — Мне постыло, что я способен вызывать лишь разрушения. Осточертело, что все меня боятся. — Его голос задрожал от переизбытка эмоций. — Но больше всего мне ненавистно то, что они правы. У них есть все основания бояться. Я уже потерял контроль однажды. Это может произойти и снова. Я могу…

Стремительно подавшись вперёд, она обняла его со спины. Он словно окаменел, но не отстранился. 

— Нет, — пробормотала она в его мантию. — Они ошибаются.

— Ты и сама не хотела, чтобы это было правдой.

— Ты прав. Я не хотела в это верить, но теперь я вижу, что совсем неважно, убивал ли ты того бога или нет.

— Как ты можешь такое говорить? — спросил он, глядя на неё через плечо. 

Она обняла его крепче, желая донести до него смысл своих слов. Надеясь, что он почувствует, что она пыталась сказать. 

— Потому что я знаю тебя, Кот. Ты милый, добрый и чуткий.

— Я убил бога. 

— Ты был ребёнком!

Он высвободился из её объятий, но лишь для того чтобы повернуться к ней лицом. Его глаза покраснели, а на щеках блестели дорожки слёз. 

— Разве это только всё не усугубляет?

Она покачала головой.

— Уверена, что ты этого не хотел, точно так же, как, я знаю, по собственной воле не причинил бы никому вреда сейчас.

По его лицу вновь пробежала необъяснимая дрожь – прямо как тогда, когда она заговорила о Лиле. 

— В чём дело? 

Он закрыл глаза, и по его щекам снова потекли слёзы.

— Думаю, тебе не стоит здесь оставаться.

Маринетт ожидала услышать от него что угодно, но только не это. Её сил хватило лишь на то, чтобы тупо на него посмотреть. 

— Что? 

— Это слишком опасно и…

— Хватит, хватит! — воскликнула она, упираясь ему в грудь ладонями. — Прекрати!

Он не имел права так говорить. Не имел права вторить Маюре.

— Маринетт, — выдохнул он её имя. — Прошу тебя, не усложняй.

— Ты уже сам всё усложнил! 

— Я пытаюсь поступить так, как будет лучше!

— И лучше будет от меня избавиться? — спросила она, нервно комкая его мантию.

Он накрыл её руки своими, прижимая их к груди. Маринетт ладонями чувствовала, как колотится его сердце.

— Будь моя воля, я бы никогда с тобой не расстался.

— Так почему же тогда ты просишь меня об этом? 

— Слушай, я не могу сказать, почему ты в опасности, но…

— Нет, это _ты_ послушай! — Высвободив одну руку, она ткнула его пальцем в грудь. — Мне всё равно, угрожает ли мне что-то или нет. Я уже отказалась от своей семьи, друзей и королевства, — сглотнула комок в горле она. — Ты не имеешь права заставлять меня отказаться ещё и от тебя. 

Его глаза округлились.

— Маринетт…

— Не имеешь права, ясно тебе? 

Он ладонью коснулся её щеки, и она инстинктивно откликнулась на это прикосновение. 

— Я не знаю, смогу ли защитить тебя, — признался он. — Мне бы хотелось сказать, что смогу, но я правда не знаю.

— Тогда я сама научусь себя защищать. — Она не сводила с него глаз, и её сердце билось сладко, но громогласно. — Только не проси меня уйти. 

Он судорожно вздохнул. Они молча смотрели друг на друга, пока её взгляд не упал на его губы. Мягкие. Притягательные. Это было бы так просто.

Маринетт подняла на него глаза, задавая молчаливый вопрос. Он склонил голову, вторгаясь в её личное пространство, позволяя ей решить, действительно ли она этого хочет. Поэтому она встала на мысочки и прижала свои губы к его.

Как и во время их первого поцелуя, что-то коснулось её души, расшевелив разбросанные глубоко внутри кусочки чего-то давно забытого. Во многом это напоминало магию созидания: ощущение силы, _правильности_. Только вот в остальном это было отнюдь не похоже на их первый поцелуй. Его губы шелковисто скользили, вызывая мурашки. Рукой обняв его за шею, она позволила углубить поцелуй. 

Они почти синхронно вздохнули, не скрывая слёз, а потом какое-то время просто стояли в обнимку.

— Я тебя не оставлю, — прошептала она, уткнувшись ему в грудь.

На этот раз спорить он не стал.


	18. Ничего не поделать

Сидя в своей комнате, Маринетт пристально разглядывала чёрное пёрышко, раскручивая его в руке так, что становились видны лёгкие проблески фиолетового. Кот рассказал ей, что когда-то Маюра состояла в дружеских отношениях с его отцом. Именно поэтому ей было многое известно. Однако он не знал, что послужило причиной разлада между ними. Не знал он и того, почему она продолжала навещать Маринетт. По-хорошему, посещать замок должны были только бог, который приносил продукты, и отец Кота – и то, когда ему было это разрешено.

— Не могу сказать, можем ли мы ей доверять, – покачал головой Кот, когда они беседовали об этом ранее. — Прости. Мне и самому хотелось бы знать больше.

Маринетт верила Коту. Он бы не стал ей врать или что-то по доброй воле от неё утаивать. Однако она начинала подозревать, что выбор не всегда оставался за ним.

_«Слушай, я не могу сказать, почему ты в опасности, но…»_

Эта фраза не давала ей покоя. Вся эта ситуация казалась ей странной. Она знала, как много значила для Кота. Он был так одинок до её появления. Он молил её очнуться, потому что не мог вынести мысли о том, что потеряет её. Но сегодня он сам попросил её покинуть замок.

Почему? Чего он так боялся?

_«В чьих руках его поводок?»_

Она нахмурилась. Маюре не было резона задавать ей этот вопрос, если очевидный ответ – совет – был неверен. Заправлял всем кто-то другой. Может, оппозиционный член совета? Нет, это тоже казалось притянутым за уши. К тому же единственным богом, кто проявлял к ней интерес, помимо Маюры, был…

Ледяные щупальца обволокли её сердце. Все разрозненные, не дающие ей покоя кусочки пазла внезапно сложились в одну картину. Перед её внутренним взором предстал образ бога, который без тени беспокойства и сожаления понукал её к использованию магии. Бога, который одним-единственным словом заставил Кота замолчать и даже вздрогнуть.

Бога, который предложил этот брак и сам провёл церемонию.

— Не может быть, — прошептала она.

Пальцы сжались вокруг пера, практически сминая его в дрожащем кулаке. Бросив его, Маринетт вылетела из комнаты, зовя Кота. Выложенные камнем коридоры холодили босые ноги.

Его отец. Конечно же, это был его отец.

— Кот! — крикнула она.

Он вышел из одной из комнат, одетый в нечто, похожее на облачение для сна. Она рассеянно отметила, что это, должно быть, была его спальня.

— В чём дело? — спросил он, незамедлительно сокращая разделяющее их расстояние.

— Это твой отец, так ведь?

— Что? — напрягся он.

Она затараторила, делясь с ним своим озарением – по крайней мере, успела это сделать частично. Его глаза округлились, и он зажал ей рот рукой – достаточно плотно, чтобы заглушить её слова. Она застыла. Время шло. Он так и стоял, зажимая ей рот, и тяжело дышал. У неё пересохло во рту, а сердце начинало биться всё быстрее и быстрее.

— Не говори ни слова боле, – прошептал он.

 _«Почему?_ — вопила она одним лишь взглядом. — _Что происходит?»_

— Мой отец… Я не могу…

Ему с трудом удавалось выдавливать из себя слова, словно это ему затыкали рот рукой. Пульсирующая жилка на её шее неприятно забилась. У неё было такое чувство, будто она заглотила нечто холодное, что разрасталось и разрасталось, пока камнем не упало в живот.

— Мне жаль, — произнёс он. — Я надеялся, что у меня будет больше времени, чтобы что-нибудь придумать.

Она попыталась что-то сказать, однако слова получились исковерканными и едва понятными.

— Мне так жаль, — повторил он, отпуская её.

— Кот, о чём ты говоришь?

Он посмотрел ей в глаза с таким видом, словно его разрывали на кусочки:

— Я должен ему рассказать.

— Что?

— Ты ещё можешь успеть уйти, — продолжил он, направляясь к лестнице. — Ты сообразительная. Я знаю, что ты найдёшь способ сбежать. Только не говори мне, куда ты отправишься, и…

— Нет! — Она зашагала вперёд и схватила его за руку. — Я же сказала, что остаюсь.

— Маринетт, прошу тебя.

Она лишь крепче сжала его ладонь.

— Что бы ни происходило между тобой и твоим отцом, я готова пройти через это с тобой. Вместе мы сможем что-нибудь придумать.

Он провёл по её щеке тыльной стороной ладони, однако на его лице отражалось страдание.

— С этим ничего не поделать.

— Но…

— Он _знает_.

Она не поняла, что он имел в виду, но Кот не удосужился объяснить. Он рванул вниз по лестнице со скоростью, превышающей человеческие возможности. Ей было никак за ним не угнаться.

***

Отец Кота появился в замке немногим позже – высокий, представительный, со стальным, нечитаемым выражением на лице. Кот плёлся за ним следом, словно тень. Маринетт до скрежета стиснула зубы, увидев эту картину. Пускай его руки и ноги не были связаны, он с тем же успехом мог бы быть скован цепями. Это было понятно по его опавшим плечам, по безмолвным извинениям, что шептали ей его глаза.

 _«С этим ничего не поделать»_.

— Смертная.

Она тут же переключила внимание на отца Кота.

— Я не стану тратить время, притворяясь, что нам обоим неясно, зачем я здесь, — плавно начал он, намеренно беря небольшую паузу. — Разумеется, я мог бы просто убить тебя здесь и сейчас. Это был бы самый действенный способ обеспечить твоё молчание.

Дыхание перехватило, а сердце заколотилось о рёбра, словно пытаясь отпечататься на них. Кота слегка передёрнуло, но он не пошевелился и не подал голоса. Чувства выдавали лишь его глаза: ужас, вину, безмолвную мольбу, чтобы она бросила всё и сбежала.

— Но вы не станете этого делать, — сумела произнести она, отрывая взгляд от Кота, чтобы посмотреть на его отца. — Я вам для чего-то нужна.

Это было единственное, в чём она была уверена. Всё, что он сделал: угроза разрушения её королевства, брак, даже появление той раненой девушки, Лилы, в замке – говорило об этом. Она не сомневалась, что он всё это спланировал.

На его губах появилась тень улыбки.

— Смышлёная принцесса.

У неё по позвоночнику побежали мурашки. Из его уст комплимент больше походил на угрозу.

— Но опять же, не будем забывать, что всё это время тебе нашёптывал павлин, так ведь? — продолжил он, подходя ближе. — Маюра всегда любила совать нос не в своё дело.

— Рано или поздно я бы и сама обо всём догадалась.

— Может и так, но теперь это уже неважно. Ты поможешь мне.

Она не отступила, даже когда он навис над ней, хоть в горло и, мешая дышать, подступил комок страха. Хоть сердце и колотилось так быстро, что кружилась голова.

— И с чего это я должна вам помогать?

— Потому что, думаю, ты согласишься, что мои намерения весьма благородны. Я всего лишь желаю вернуть к жизни богиню созидания.

Челюсть Маринетт так и отвисла. Она мельком взглянула на Кота, чтобы уловить его реакцию, но он стоял, вперившись взглядом в пол. Так это была правда? Или всё-таки ложь?

— Я вам не верю, — сказала она.

— Ну и не верь, но, что бы ты там себе ни думала, ты всё равно мне поможешь. — Он положил руку ей на плечо, и от его тяжёлого прикосновения у неё поползли мурашки. — Мой сын сделает всё, что я попрошу. Не заставляй меня использовать это преимущество так, как никому из нас того не хочется.

Она сжала руки в кулаки так плотно, что ногти впились в ладони, оставляя на них следы в форме полумесяцев. Кот был повёрнут к ней боком, но она видела, что он был напряжён, как натянутая тетива, отчаянно стремящаяся к освобождению. Должно быть, ему было приказано не вмешиваться в происходящее.

 _«С этим ничего не поделать»_.

— Что вам от меня нужно? — мрачно спросила она.

Отец Кота улыбнулся.

— Я хочу, чтобы ты исцелила дерево.


	19. Дерево и богиня

Горел факел. Вытянутые тени скользили по двору, словно зловещие, призрачные стражи, но взгляд Маринетт был прикован к мёртвому дереву, что росло по центру. Всё это время она задавалась вопросом, для чего оно было там. Не понимала, почему Кота тянет к нему.

Знал ли он обо всём с самого начала?

Взглянув на Кота, она увидела, что он плетётся позади отца, сгорбившись и опустив глаза. Исходящее от него чувство вины было подобно густому туману. Ей бы хотелось подойти к нему, хотелось бы утешить его. Однако что-то подсказывало ей, что не стоит выказывать всю глубину своих чувств. Уж точно не перед его отцом.

— Я должна просто исцелить дерево? — спросила она.

Отец Кота – Бражник, как стала звать его про себя она – кивнул.

— Можно сказать, что это дерево служит тюрьмой богине созидания. Если вернуть его к жизни, то она получит свободу.

— И всё?

— И всё, — подтвердил он.

Хмурясь, Маринетт подошла к дереву. Его кора холодила ладони. Прикосновение не дало ей почувствовать ничего особенного. Никакой пульсации магии, никакой искры жизни. Она понятия не имела, как его исцелить.

— Чего же ты ждёшь? — принялся подгонять её Бражник.

Резкие слова так и крутились у неё на языке: ей бы очень хотелось сорвать на нём своё раздражение. Однако её остановил страх – страх за Кота и за собственную жизнь. Бражник был могущественным богом. И он уже однажды пригрозил им обоим. Сейчас было не время портить с ним отношения.

— Я пытаюсь понять, как лучше всего к этому подойти, — ответила она. — Я исцеляла всего однажды – и то был человек.

В ответ на это Бражник лишь отмахнулся.

— Ты уже доказала, что способна на это. Человек, дерево – принцип один и тот же.

Его слова заставили Маринетт нахмуриться сильнее. По всей видимости, ему было многое известно о магии созидания. Её так и подмывало спросить, откуда он обо всём этом узнал: о богине, о дереве, о том, что сама она, как выяснилось, была единственной, у кого получалось создавать жизнь посредством магии. Но на его лице так и читалось _«давай быстрее, а не то пеняй на себя»_.

Сердце бешено заколотилось. Вновь повернувшись к дереву, она положила обе руки на ствол. Беспокойство охватило её с новой силой, встав комом в горле. Что если это окажется для неё перебором? Глаза Кота, к примеру, следили за ней в панике. Не будь он ограничен волей своего отца, Маринетт была уверена, что он не дал бы ей даже коснуться дерева.

Но он ничего поделать не мог.

Закрыв глаза, Маринетт призвала волшебные силы, обитающие в замке. Магия наполнила её подобно тёплому ветру, поднимаясь всё выше и выше, покуда не потекла по венам, наполняя их пульсирующей энергией. Вытекая из её ладоней, эта сила проникала в дерево. Двор озарило розоватое сияние.

— О да, — произнёс Бражник с придыханием.

Маринетт стиснула зубы. Это было совсем не похоже на исцеление Лилы. У неё было такое чувство, что её подсоединили к каменной стене, которую она каким-то образом должна была наполнить жизнью. Её руки и ноги дрожали. Лоб покрылся испариной. Чем больше она усердствовала, тем сильнее сопротивлялось её тело. Сердце стучало, исполняя неприятные кульбиты. Перед глазами поплыли мушки, но даже тогда дерево едва изменилось. Она влила в него столько магии, а оно всё равно казалось таким же мёртвым, как и было.

— Отец! — Мольба вырвалась из Кота, как вода из пробоины в дамбе. — Прошу тебя! Она больше не может!

— Молчать!

— Пожалуйста, просто дай ей передохнуть! Дерево никуда не денется…

Голоса ушли на второй план, заглушённые пронзительным звоном в ушах. Всё вокруг поехало и затуманилось, словно двор был лишь декорацией в перевёрнутом снежном шаре. А затем её подхватили чьи-то руки, возвращая к реальности.

— Всё будет хорошо, — прошептал Кот, глядя на неё с тревогой. — Я с тобой.

***

Маринетт в который раз проснулась в своей постели в тепле и под звуки мурчания, хотя на этот раз оно и постоянно прерывалось, словно для его поддержания требовалось прикладывать невероятные усилия.

— Кот?

Пробормотав смазанные извинения, он начал было отстраняться, но она схватила его за руки, удерживая их вокруг своей талии.

— Не надо, — тихо сказала она. — Полежи со мной.

— Ты… правда этого хочешь?

Его голос звучал сдавленно. Ранимо.

Она не отпускала лежащие у неё на животе ладони, нежно водя большим пальцем по его коже.

— Да.

Его дыхание обдувало её шею.

— Я думал, ты меня возненавидишь.

— Это невозможно.

— Даже после всего, что случилось?

Она спиной прижалась к его груди, продолжая выводить бессмысленные узоры на его ладони.

— Ты не виноват. Он знает твоё настоящее имя, так ведь?

На мгновение Кот напрягся, а затем опал в бессилии.

— Да, — прошептал он.

— Мне жаль.

— Это мне жаль, — произнёс он, обнимая её крепче. — Ничего этого не случилось бы, если бы я не был таким глупцом.

Она переплела их пальцы.

— Хочешь об этом поговорить?

— Это долгая история.

Она сжала его ладонь.

— Я никуда не тороплюсь.

Он ответил на её пожатие, а затем, запинаясь, рассказал ей, как оказался под контролем Бражника. Боги знали свои имена с рождения, но не могли назвать их до четырнадцати лет. То была защита – благословение магии. Ребёнок попросту не понимал всей необходимости держать своё имя в тайне.

Но мать Кота пропала, когда ему было четыре. Пару дней спустя он ненароком убил предводителя богов. Поэтому он оказался в заточении – без матери и по большей части без отца. До тринадцати лет его держали под строгой охраной немого бога, но после он остался совершенно один.

— Я был одинок и напуган, — рассказывал Кот. — С каждым годом сила во мне лишь росла, и я не сомневался, что снова потеряю над ней контроль. Всего одна ошибка могла бы привести к ужасающим последствиям. Поэтому, когда отец сказал, что поможет мне… мне хотелось ему поверить. Он сказал, что, зная моё имя, он мог бы помешать мне навредить тем, кому не следовало. Он сказал, что защитит меня и окружающих.

Маринетт крепче сжала его руку.

— Но вместо этого он подчинил тебя себе?

— Поначалу это было не так очевидно, но в общем и целом да. Вскоре я осознал свою ошибку.

Она перевернулась на другой бок, оказываясь с ним лицом к лицу:

— Мне жаль, Кот. Мне очень жаль, что твой отец так поступил с тобой. — Она обняла его, отчаянно желая перенять на себя его боль. — Ты и так уже многое пережил.

Он обнял её в ответ, уткнувшись в ложбинку между плечом и шеей. Ей ещё так много всего хотелось сказать: что Бражник – ужасный отец, что отцы должны любить и защищать своих детей, а не использовать их в качестве пешек в своей игре. Но эти слова ничего бы не изменили. Ничто не могло исправить то, что было.

— Что ему вообще нужно от богини созидания? — прошептала она. — Зачем ему всё это?

— Не знаю…

— И почему мне кажется, что это не так? — нахмурилась Маринетт.

— Скажем так, — вздохнул он. — Я могу говорить о том, что отец контролирует меня, потому что ты уже об этом знаешь.

Она напряглась.

— То есть он приказал тебе не распространяться об его планах.

— Да.

И это значило, что ей придётся разобраться во всём самой.

Он отстранился, чтобы посмотреть ей в глаза.

— Прости – за это и всё остальное. Дело в том, что я не знал, что он задумал на твой счёт, до того момента, как ты создала куст. Я надеялся, что, если ты перестанешь использовать магию в таких масштабах, он не поймёт, что ему нужна именно ты, но…

— Раненая девушка, Лила. Он это подстроил в качестве испытания для меня.

— Думаю, да.

Маринетт подавила дрожь. Лила могла бы истечь кровью, если бы ей не удалось её исцелить. Готовность пойти на такой риск многое говорила и о Бражнике, и об его чемпионке.

Она прижалась к Коту одновременно и в поисках утешения, и чтобы утешить его самого.

— А где сейчас твой отец?

— Ушёл, но он вернётся, когда ты наберёшься сил, чтобы попытаться снова.

Она в очередной раз нахмурилась.

— Тебе было велено не вмешиваться, пока я исцеляю дерево, да?

— Да…

— Но ты всё равно вмешался. Ты заступился за меня.

— Иногда я могу сопротивляться его контролю, — прикусил губу он. — Не настолько, чтобы нарушить приказ, но достаточно, чтобы высказать своё мнение.

Выражение её лица смягчилось, и она приподнялась на локте, чтобы получше его разглядеть.

— Спасибо, что помог мне. Я знаю, что это далось тебе нелегко.

— Я готов на всё, чтобы уберечь тебя, Маринетт.

Он произнёс это так просто – всего лишь констатация факта. Её сердце пропустило удар, и она вновь утонула в зелени его глаз, наклоняясь и прижимаясь своими губами к его на чистом инстинкте. Поцелуй был целомудренным, но продолжительным.

— Мы справимся, — прошептала она. — Нам как-нибудь удастся освободить тебя из-под контроля твоего отца и положить всему этому конец. Обещаю.


	20. Тренировка

Следующим утром Кот отдал Маринетт свою чёрную мантию.

— Но это же твои доспехи, — возразила она.

Он лишь крепче сжал её пальцы вокруг переливающейся тенями ткани.

— Я хочу, чтобы её носила ты.

— Разве без неё ты не будешь более уязвим?

— Может, моя мать и была человеком, но я всё-таки бог. — Он заглянул ей в глаза. — И мне будет гораздо спокойнее, если я буду знать, что она защищает тебя, особенно когда приходит отец.

Маринетт закусила губу. Возможно, он был прав.

— Хорошо, если ты уверен…

Он помог ей надеть мантию и даже сам завязал её. Маринетт вспыхнула. Было в его действиях нечто глубоко личное. Каждое его прикосновение было осторожно и почтительно, и её бросило в жар, а в животе запорхали бабочки от того, как он разгладил ткань на её плечах.

— Спасибо, — поблагодарила она, смутившись куда сильнее, чем ожидала.

Он улыбнулся, однако в его взгляде затаилась толика скрытого напряжения.

— Ты можешь изменять её внешний вид как тебе угодно. Это никак не повлияет на защитную магию. — Его голос приобрёл оттенок поддразнивания. — Я знаю, что тебе не очень-то нравится чёрный.

— Вообще-то, я не особо против, — пробормотала она, проводя ладонью по ткани. Чёрный напоминал ей о Коте.

Впрочем, она всё-таки перекроила мантию, подстроив её под свой стиль, и превратила её в чёрные штаны и жилет цвета наикраснейшего из яблок. Даже несмотря на то, что руки покрывала только белая рубашка, она чувствовала, что всё её тело находится под защитой. Это была внутренняя, непоколебимая уверенность.

— Отлично выглядишь, — сказал Кот и взял её за руку. — Теперь ты готова.

— К чему?

Его лицо помрачнело.

— К тренировке.

— Тренировке? — переспросила она, наклонив голову.

— Ты ведь хотела уметь постоять за себя?

Её сердце заколотилось, однако даже она сама не могла сказать, был ли виной тому страх или предвкушение.

— Постой, Кот, что ты такое задумал?

Он потянул её за руку, и она была вынуждена последовать за ним.

— Увидишь.

***

Они стояли друг напротив друга в бальной зале. Он кинул ей деревянный шест, который едва не выскользнул у неё из рук, когда она потянулась, чтобы его поймать.

— Помимо магии и рукопашного боя, некоторые боги также используют оружие, — объяснил он и, словно из воздуха, вытащил шест чернильного цвета. — Это моё.

Её сердце забилось о рёбра.

— Кот, я ценю, что ты хочешь помочь мне научиться защищать себя, но я ведь обычный человек. Я не могу драться с богом.

— В моих доспехах и с моим оружием у тебя, по крайней мере, будет шанс устоять.

— Ты хочешь отдать мне своё оружие? — округлила глаза она.

— Ну, для начала тебе придётся доказать, что ты сможешь с ним справиться, — улыбнулся он и закинул руку за спину. Его шест исчез также неожиданно, как и появился. Затем он взял точно такой же деревянный, как и тот, что был у неё, и оперся на него в обманчиво расслабленной манере. — Поэтому для начала потренируемся с этими.

Маринетт подняла шест, примеряясь к его весу.

— Я никогда не сражалась на… ну, честно говоря, ни на чём я не сражалась.

— Может показаться, что его неудобно держать, но шест станет для тебя отличным оружием. Ты маленькая…

Она поджала губы.

— Не смотри на меня так. Ты знаешь, что это правда.

К несчастью, поспорить она действительно не могла. Он был гораздо выше неё и куда шире в плечах, несмотря на своё худощавое телосложение.

— Мечи и топоры требуют более близкого контакта, а луки и арбалеты тяжёлые и неудобные. — Он подошёл и постучал своим шестом по её. — С ним тебе будет легче защищаться, не приближаясь к противнику. Это сыграет тебе на руку.

— Ты правда считаешь, что это необходимо? — закусила губу она.

— Я считаю, что мы должны сделать всё возможное, чтобы ты стала сильнее, — сжал её плечо он. — Я не знаю всех планов отца, и не забывай, что он может превращать людей в воинов. Так ты, по крайней мере, будешь знать, как за себя постоять.

Кивнув, она крепче сжала шест.

— Хорошо.

— Тогда приступим.

Тренировка была похожа на танец. Он медленно показывал ей основные движения, которые она копировала, и поправлял её стойку, если это было необходимо – что случалось чаще, чем ей бы того хотелось. Шест казался ей громоздким и неуклюже лежал у неё в руках. Было трудно запомнить, как правильно ставить ноги. Но Кот проявлял невероятное терпение. Даже более того. По какой-то неясной причине он был уверен, что она достойна того, чтобы владеть его оружием. Эта мысль побуждала её стараться. Ей хотелось, чтобы у неё всё получилось.

— Отлично, — произнёс он, блокируя удар шестом по ноге. — Давай то же самое только быстрее.

На её губах появилась робкая улыбка.

Тренировка продолжалась до тех пор, пока она вся не взмокла, а её единственной мечтой были мысли о ванне, но ей, по крайней мере, удалось овладеть основами. У неё было такое чувство, словно внутри неё проснулась какая-то другая, полузабытая, заржавевшая её часть, и эта Маринетт умела сражаться: знала, как сохранять равновесие и в то же время плавно переходить к атаке, как предугадывать выпады противника, и уклоняться, и отбивать их. Даже Кота удивил такой стремительный прогресс.

— Ты и правда быстро учишься, — восхитился он. — То есть я надеялся, что обращаться с шестом у тебя получится так же быстро, как с магией созидания, но то, что тебе удалось усвоить основы всего за одну тренировку, просто в голове не укладывается.

— Не уверена, что дело в этом, — нахмурилась она.

— О чём ты говоришь?

Маринетт посмотрела на свои ладони.

— Иногда у меня возникает такое странное чувство…

— Чувство?

— Как будто… как будто всё это со мной уже было. Даже когда мы целуемся, я… — Её щёки яростно заалели.

— Что? — осторожно спросил он.

— Ничего.

Она слишком стеснялась признаться, что их поцелуи казались ей невероятно _правильными_. Они и целовались-то всего три раза – один из которых был в день их свадьбы, – и пускай ей это нравилось и она не сомневалась в его чувствах к ней, у них всё только начиналось. Сказать ему правду было равноценно тому, чтобы сию же минуту снять с себя всю одежду. Слишком откровенно. Слишком уязвимо. Она попросту не была к этому готова.

— Ерунда, — покачала головой она. — Забудь.

Он открыл было рот, чтобы что-то сказать, но снова его закрыл. Она видела, что ему хотелось продолжить этот разговор, но его учтивость ему не позволила.

— Эм, ладно, — ответил он, потирая шею. — Тогда давай сделаем перерыв. Продолжим тренировку, когда ты будешь готова.

Её челюсть так и отвисла.

— Ты хочешь ещё тренироваться?

— Отец понял, что у тебя не получится исцелить дерево за раз. И я хочу по максимуму использовать представившуюся возможность.

Маринетт вздохнула. Что ж, с такой логикой было не поспорить. По всей вероятности, деревянный шест для тренировок совсем скоро станет её самым лучшим другом.


	21. Новый распорядок

_Клац!_

Деревянные шесты столкнулись. Маринетт отклонилась назад, низко замахиваясь, чтобы сбить Кота с ног. Он подпрыгнул. Промелькнув размытым пятном, тупой наконечник шеста неожиданно оказался в считанных сантиметрах от её лица. Она могла даже почувствовать запах дерева. Сердце бешено колотилось. Со лба стекла капелька пота.

— Ты опять подставилась, — произнёс он, улыбаясь уголком губ.

Прищурившись, Маринетт отпихнула его шест и обрушила на него шквал ударов. Он уклонялся, отбивался и кружился вокруг неё со всей присущей ему грацией. Что раздражало её лишь сильнее. Быстрее. Ей нужно было двигаться быстрее.

Оружие сталкивалось с клацаньем, и удары, вибрируя, отдавали до самого плеча. Кот не выкладывался на полную, но не вкладывай он в свои удары достаточно силы, чтобы противостоять ей, его шест бы попросту вылетел у него из рук. То же, само собой, можно было сказать и о ней.

_Хрясь!_

Её отбросило назад, и она заскользила по полу, тормозя пятками, чтобы не упасть. Стоя в центре бальной залы с шестом в руке, Кот выгнул бровь, словно спрашивая, чего она ждёт.

Маринетт зарычала и устремилась вперёд, размахивая шестом, будто в неё бес вселился. Его глаза чуточку округлились. Он уклонился от нескольких атак, но, когда она нацелилась ему в голову, он поймал её шест рукой. У неё было чувство, словно она врезалась в стену. Его было с места не сдвинуть.

— Кот, — выдавила она, скрипя зубами. — Ты же говорил, что не будешь применять всю свою силу.

— А ты знаешь, почему я остановил тебя? — спросил он, не выпуская её шеста.

Она готова была сорвать на нём своё раздражение, но затем сделала глубокий вдох и опустила глаза.

— Я напала со злости.

— И если бы я был отцом, то непременно воспользовался бы всеми ошибками, которые ты совершила, и сделал бы нечто похуже, чем просто остановил твой шест.

Её плечи опали.

— Эй. — Он поднял её голову за подбородок, чтобы заглянуть ей в глаза. — Всё нормально. У тебя отлично получается. Правда отлично. Только я должен быть к тебе строг, потому что…

— Я знаю.

Она не могла позволить себе заводить плохие привычки. Кот обучал её всему возможному, чтобы сделать из неё воительницу, способную противостоять богу. И всё это было бы напрасно, если бы её убили из-за её же необдуманных действий.

— Не переживай, — улыбнулся он. — Я не сомневаюсь, что однажды тебе удастся меня победить.

— Совсем необязательно сыпать соль на рану, — поджала губы Маринетт.

— Я пытался тебя подбодрить.

Она сделала шаг назад и крепче обхватила шест.

— Хватит болтать. Дерись.

Широко улыбнувшись, он перешёл в наступление.

***

Вечером, как обычно, Бражник пришёл наблюдать за тем, как она исцеляет дерево до тех пор, пока её держат ноги. Маринетт ненавидела эти моменты всеми фибрами души. Она бы предпочла проводить это время в бальной – теперь уже тренировочной – зале и оказаться в очередной раз разгромленной Котом, однако от Бражника было никуда не деться. И от дерева тоже.

Поначалу оно казалось абсолютно мёртвым. Теперь же она ощущала пульсацию жизни где-то глубоко-глубоко в корнях, как приглушённое сердцебиение. От этого становилось… не по себе. Иногда, когда её руки лежали на узловатом стволе, ей казалось, что дерево тоже пытается достучаться до неё. Будто _знает_ , что она рядом.

— Как вообще так получилось, что богиня созидания очутилась в дереве? — спросила Маринетт, когда Бражник ушёл, а Кот донёс её до постели.

— Нам остаётся только гадать, — ответил он, усаживаясь на краешек кровати. — Я даже не знал, что это дерево служит ей тюрьмой.

— Но ты ведь раньше часто сидел во дворе и смотрел на него.

— Наверное, это и правда могло показаться странным, — нахмурился он. — Меня, как бы это сказать, к нему тянуло.

— В смысле?

Он принялся пальцем выводить круги по одеялу.

— Не знаю, как объяснить. Что-то внутри меня будто просилось быть к нему ближе.

— К жуткому, засохшему дереву? — наморщила нос она.

Он пожал плечами.

Что ж, возможно, в этом была своя логика. Он был богом разрушения. Созидание и разрушение всегда шли рука об руку. Может, его просто тянуло к богине, заключённой внутри, если она, конечно, действительно была там.

— Это чувство не стало сильнее? — спросила Маринетт.

— Вроде бы нет. А что?

— Я просто… — Она закусила губу. — Хотелось бы мне быть в курсе планов твоего отца. Это дерево мне не нравится.

Он открывал и закрывал рот, а выражение его лица стало очень напряжённым, натянутым и хмурым.

— Всё нормально, — сказала она, положив ладонь поверх его руки. — Я знаю, что ты рассказал бы, если бы мог.

— Прости, — повесил голову он.

— Ничего.

Он скривился и отвёл взгляд в сторону. Очевидно, он не считал, что в этом не было ничего такого. Он всегда корил себя, будто подвёл её своим поступком, совершенным невесть сколько лет назад.

Раз уж на то пошло, ей стоило бы узнать его возраст. Не знать такое было странно.

— Кот, сколько тебе лет?

Он недоумённо моргнул.

— Эм, двадцать четыре.

— Да ладно, неужели? Тебе всего двадцать четыре?

— Да. — Его плечи слегка поникли. — Это плохо?

— Нет-нет, конечно нет, — замахала руками она. — Это… Просто я думала, что ты намного старше.

— Почему? — нахмурился он.

— Потому что ты бог. Разве вы не иначе стареете?

— Ну, мы ведь не остаёмся детьми сотни лет, ничего такого. Достигнув расцвета сил, я проведу в таком состоянии куда больше времени, чем обычный человек. Только и всего.

Это было логично, однако Маринетт всё ещё никак не могла отойти от осознания, что они были одного возраста.

— С чего вдруг ты вообще об этом спросила? — до сих пор не мог взять в толк он.

— Уже неважно, — ответила она с улыбкой.

Ей не хотелось зацикливаться на плохом. В её жизни столько всего происходило, она столько всего не могла понять или же исправить. Уму было непостижимо. Поэтому она хотела пожить в своё удовольствие, пока у неё было на это время и не нужно было ни тренироваться, ни угождать Бражнику. Так что она взяла Кота за руку и притянула его к себе. Не оказывая сопротивления, он позволил ей уложить его так, что она оказалась к нему прижата. Его щёки теперь покрывал лёгкий румянец.

— Останешься со мной сегодня? — тихо спросила она.

Румянец стал пунцовым.

— Не в этом смысле, — едва не захлебнулась слюной она, осознав, как это, должно быть, прозвучало. — Я-я имела в виду вот как сейчас. Просто побыть рядом.

— Конечно, — обнял её он. — Если ты этого хочешь.

Улыбнувшись и закрыв глаза, она расслабилась в его объятиях.

— Хочу.


	22. Сон

Вокруг было темнее, чем в безлунную ночь. Не мерцало ни одной серебристой звезды, не горело ни единого огонька. Маринетт оказалась затеряна во тьме и не могла различить даже очертания собственных рук. Она неуверенно шагала по узкому проходу, ведя ладонью по стене. Он всё не заканчивался – лишь изгибался, царапая кожу, подобно шершавой пемзе. Пахло землёй; запах был насыщенный, влажный, как дурманящий одеколон с оттенком гнили. Единственным звуком, нарушающим тишину, помимо её собственного дыхания, была тихая пульсация. Не её сердцебиение. Нечто иное.

По шее и рукам бегали мурашки, и волоски встали дыбом. Сглотнув, она продолжила свой путь, едва не споткнувшись, когда тропа резко пошла в гору. Запах земли усилился. Пульсация стала громче и проходила сквозь Маринетт, сотрясая её внутренности.

_Тук. Тук._

У неё было такое чувство, словно с каждым ударом невидимая сила давила на неё всё сильнее и сильнее. Но ей не было больно. По телу лишь проходила дрожь, а сердце колотилось, нарушая заданный ритм своим хаотичным биением.

Где-то вдалеке засиял лучик света.

С каждым шагом она шла всё быстрее. Из теней начали проступать очертания: узкие, изогнутые стены, удерживающие её внутри этого лабиринта; видневшаяся впереди комната, мерцающая красновато-розовым, напоминающим закат светом. Она остановилась, замешкавшись.

Дерево. Всё вокруг было сделано из дерева.

В горле образовался липкий комок. Сглотнув, чтобы избавиться от неприятного ощущения, Маринет всё ещё не решалась сделать последний шаг, чтобы выйти на свет.

_Тук. Тук._

Теперь пульсация была настолько громкой, что она уже не могла от неё отделаться. Она притягивала её. Звала её.

Маринетт отступила обратно во тьму. Её сердце бешено билось о рёбра.

— Нет, — прошептала она. — Это же…

***

Она распахнула глаза. Было темно, но, по крайней мере, она была в своей комнате.

Маринетт облизала сухие, потрескавшиеся губы. Сердце до сих пор колотилось, а сама она была липкой и продрогшей от холодного пота. Она прижалась к Коту, радуясь его присутствию и теплу. Что-то сонно промычав, он подвинул руку, чтобы она могла устроиться поудобнее.

— Прости, — прошептала она. — Я тебя разбудила?

— Ничего страшного.

— Мне приснился странный сон, — призналась она, теребя воротник его рубашки.

— Да?

— По-моему, я была внутри того дерева.

Он уткнулся ей в волосы и сонно поцеловал в голову.

— Это был просто сон, Маринетт.

— Верно…

Конечно, это был просто сон. Конечно, это ничего не значило.

Она закрыла глаза, стараясь не думать об узких деревянных проходах или же пульсирующем биении. Но стоило ей заснуть, как она снова оказалась в мрачных объятиях дерева.

***

— Уверена, что готова? — спросил Кот, хмурясь, опираясь на шест. — Можем сделать перерыв сегодня, если…

— Я в порядке, — отрезала Маринетт, принимая боевую стойку. — Поехали.

Он ответил ей кивком. У них не было никакого сигнала, обозначающего начало тренировки. Настоящие сражения были лишены такой роскоши. Он просто напал, она инстинктивно среагировала – и вот она уже горизонтально держала шест обеими руками, сдерживая его удар. Столкновение отбросило её назад. Выдержав наступление, она замахнулась для контратаки.

_Клац!_

Их шесты снова столкнулись. Её руки дрожали от попыток противостоять ему. Его губы подёрнулись в улыбке.

— Уверена, что хочешь помериться со мной силой?

— Это кто тебе такое сказал?

Он удивлённо выгнул бровь.

В то же мгновение она разорвала блок, схватила его ремень и проскользила у него между ног, обмотав его лодыжку его же хвостом. А потом потянула. Сильно.

_Хрясь!_

Он упал на спину, и полы его чёрной туники распахнулись. Через секунду она уже сидела на нём, прижимая шест к шее.

— Проиграл.

Отойдя от шока, он рассмеялся.

— Молодец, Маринетт. Такого хода я не ожидал, но сработало же.

Она убрала шест в сторону.

— Я знала, что мне не победить тебя, полагаясь на приёмы, которым научил меня ты. На твоей стороне, как ни крути, сила и опыт.

— Слова настоящей воительницы. Нет навыка лучше, чем умение компенсировать свои слабости.

От его улыбки у неё в животе запорхали бабочки и разлилось тепло. А может, это было от того, что она до сих пор сидела на нём верхом и он, казалось, был не против лежать под ней с растрёпанными волосами и обнажённой грудью. Она была не в силах отвести взгляд.

Ей нужно было срочно отвести взгляд.

Вспыхнув, она поторопилась слезть с него и откашлялась, чтобы прочистить горло.

— Н-ну, и что теперь, когда я победила?

Он сел.

— Теперь попробуешь с настоящим оружием.

В его руке появился чёрный шест, блестящий, как оникс. Кот протянул его ей. Металл был гладкий на ощупь, и в нём чувствовалась магия. Помимо этого, он был лёгкий. Маринетт сделала парочку пробных замахов и поразилась тому, как непринуждённо он рассекает воздух.

— Я не могу наделить тебя божественной силой, как это может отец, но с этим, — он кивнул в сторону шеста, — ты сможешь сразиться с богом, если будешь умна. — Он смотрел на неё с такой теплотой, что без слов давала понять, что он не считал, что это станет для неё проблемой. — В нём заложена особая сила, ты можешь удлинять или укорачивать его, и ещё он гибкий.

— А как поменять размер?

Он объяснил ей, как пользоваться шестом, а затем откинул в сторону свой деревянный и принял боевую стойку.

— Теперь давай посмотрим, как ты справишься, когда я буду сражаться без оружия.

— Разве это не облегчит мне задачу?

— У меня же есть когти, — пошевелил пальцами он.

Ничего глупее она от него не слышала и потому рассмеялась.

— Да что такое? — оскорбился он.

— Ладно, котёнок, — улыбнулась она. — Покажи, на что способны твои коготки.

***

Вечер наступил слишком скоро. Дерево ждало во дворе, всё такое же искривлённое, тянущееся за листьями своими веретенообразными ветками. Её сердце бешено колотилось. Она до сих пор помнила сон: беспросветную тьму, оглушающую пульсацию. Стоит ей прикоснуться к стволу, как она снова почувствует её. Жизнь, которую она подарила. Жизнь, которая взывала к ней.

— Чего ты стоишь? — спросил Бражник. — Не до утра же нам тут торчать.

Маринетт медленно подошла к дереву и нерешительно дотронулась до сероватой коры. Дерево загудело, словно приветствуя старого друга. По коже пробежало неприятное покалывание. Сегодня дерево было более активным. Более… разумным. Однако её совсем не радовало, что её старания оказались не напрасны. Что-то ей не нравилось в этом дереве, словно оно видело её насквозь, смотрело в самую её душу.

— Это из-за заключённой внутри богини дерево наделено сознанием? — спросила Маринетт.

— О чём ты? — поднял брови Бражник.

Она лишь покачала головой, не желая вдаваться в подробности. Он хранил слишком много секретов, и на неё ему абсолютно плевать. Она не могла доверять ему.

Сдержав вздох, она призвала магию и позволила ей сочиться сквозь неё, выпуская на свободу розоватое сияние, цветущее, словно туманная роза. Каждая капля целебной силы, перетекающей в дерево, крала частичку её жизненной энергии, но у неё не было иного выхода, кроме как помогать осуществлению плана Бражника. По крайней мере, пока. Это был единственный способ выиграть время, чтобы стать сильнее, больше узнать о дереве и богине. А самое главное, время ей нужно было для того, чтобы придумать, как вырвать Кота из лап его отца.

 _«Я спасу его,_ — подумала она хмуро. — _Любой ценой»_.


End file.
